Naruto Shippuden Una Historia Alternativa
by KomuOwO
Summary: NARUTO SHIPPUDEN “Una Historia Alternativa” Qué sucedería si la historia que conoces es alterada?  Si lo destinado no lo es? Si en realidad puede haber más?  Es aquí donde verás que algunos personajes son diferentes a lo que estabas acostumbrado. [[Pésimo Summary pero denle una oportunidad ]]
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

Es una tarde despejada y cálida en los bosques que componen el vasto territorio del País de los Ríos, país el cual se caracteriza por sus fértiles tierras nutridas por los numerosos cursos de agua que la rodean, generando que aquellas extensiones de terreno puedan presumirse como una de las más aptas para la vida en todo el globo terráqueo.

Vida... ¿Qué es vida?

"Propiedad o cualidad esencial de los animales y las plantas, por la cual evolucionan, se adaptan al medio, se desarrollan y se reproducen."

Vaga y lineal definición de diccionario. La vida es más que eso, en especial cuando se trata de la raza humana. Se trata de un sin fin de aspectos sin descubrir, de conocimientos, decisiones, experiencias y circunstancias que nos van moldeando como personas, llevándonos a convertir en aquello que estamos destinados, a querer, o a poder ser.

Pero sobre todo...la vida es belleza. La más pura de las bellezas. El regalo más hermoso que la madre naturaleza puede otorgar, pero que sin lugar a dudas, tiende a durar demasiado poco.

La existencia terrenal es efímera, pasajera, tan así que es prácticamente imposible el lograr disfrutarla con solo un puñado de décadas que tienden a volatilizarse con extrema rapidez.

Es por ese motivo que muchos científicos y Shinobis a lo largo de las épocas, se comprometieron en la tarea de encontrar una forma para alargarla, extenderla por tiempo indefinido, para así poder gozarla en su máximo esplendor...

Aunque la gran mayoría de emprendedores que se propusieron tal meta, jamás lograron vivir lo suficiente como para poder concretarla... algunos pocos renegados de la sociedad, de mentes tanto prodigiosas como estrafalarias, lograron desafiar el orden natural y alcanzar tal objetivo de las formas más extrañas, retorcidas, e inhumanas jamás imaginadas.

Y dentro de esa pequeña lista negra...destaca el nombre de cierto "hombre" en particular, el cual en este preciso instante, se lo puede ver saltando de tronco en tronco por aquel frondoso bosque, sin poseer un rumbo fijo.

Un miembro de Akatsuki. Un maestro en su ámbito. Un shinobi renegado de Sunagakure, con años de experiencia en combate junto con un incalculable número de víctimas, pero con una apariencia joven inalterable, gracias a la particularidad de poseer un cuerpo completamente artificial.

Seguramente para el resto de la humanidad, el vivir en tales condiciones las cuales él mismo se auto sometió, sería una completa locura, una fatalidad, una aberración... Pero no para él. Esa clase de ideas le son estúpidas, ya que según su punto de vista, su actual anatomía es la representación exacta de lo que quiere ser... Un ser que vivirá para siempre en un cuerpo perfecto, autosuficiente, incapaz de envejecer, enfermar o pudrirse... Y sobre todo, un ser carente de sentimientos, que no se deja llevar por las emociones inútiles y miserables de los seres humanos.

Y eso para él es ARTE. Arte capaz de soportar la prueba del tiempo, manteniendo intacta sus propiedades y esencia.

"La muerte es ponerle fin a algo que pudo prolongarse indefinidamente, entrando en los estándares de la eternidad."

Esa es una de sus tantas frases de cabecera... Y tal vez, uno de los motivos por el cual SIGUE VIVO, cuando lo más lógico es que hubiese muerto en su última pelea, en manos de su abuela y de aquella kunoichi de Konoha. De todas formas no puede permitirse que tales conjeturas le distraigan, ya que de una forma u otra, esta es su nueva realidad y tiene que adaptarse a ella a como dé lugar. Porque a fin de cuentas quiere vivir. Todos queremos vivir. Quien no quiera tiene múltiples formas para dejar de hacerlo, pero él ya lo había reconsiderado y definitivamente, este no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado.

Tenía que reconocer que en cierto lapsus de la batalla, la minúscula parte humana que aún alberga dentro de sí, le hizo flaquear al punto de casi darse por vencido, quebrando su cordura a tal grado, que incluso llego a considerar el dejarse caer dentro del abrazo de sus padres, para así poder deshacerse de esa desagradable sensación de espera y soledad que siempre cargo consigo…

Pero en eso, casi como si una "voz interior" le hiciese reaccionar en su vacilación, se recordó a si mismo que aquella sensación es solo un mero y estúpido pensamiento producto de su defectuosa humanidad. Todavía tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, proyectos que realizar, planes que llevar a cabo, metas que alcanzar y sobre todo… una estética que defender.

Aún conserva motivos para aferrarse a su vida, motivos que alimentaron su deseo de continuar, esquivando así el último ataque que efectuó Chiyo con las marionetas de sus padres, el cual de no haberlo evadido, hubiese terminado exactamente igual que como quedo una de sus tantas marionetas suplentes que utilizo para sustituirse al último segundo… boca abajo, con sus padres a cada lado y con el hueco de su corazón atravesado por ambas espadas embebidas en veneno, viéndose que con aquel brusco movimiento, un retazo de tela oscuro sale volando de sus ropas y cae al piso con un sonido metálico, tratándose de su respectiva bandana ninja, con el clásico símbolo de Suna tachado a la mitad, demostrando que es renegado de dicha aldea.

Acto seguido, el suelo alrededor de aquellas tres marionetas se cubre con un símbolo circular color negro, quedando su reemplazo como epicentro, señal que si hubiese recibido el golpe, no solo poseería una herida mortal, sino que también hubiese quedado con su chakra sellado, dejándolo totalmente imposibilitado. Sin duda hubiese sido una muerte lenta y segura.

Estuvo demasiado cerca de morir, demasiado cerca de dejar de ser arte… y todo por culpa de sus propias debilidades, hallándose bastante molesto consigo mismo tras darse cuenta que no importa o que haga, aun es débil por no poder anular sus emociones.

Pero a pesar de haber esquivado aquella estocada, existía otro problema asomando a puerta, y es que el ritmo de la batalla se había vuelto insostenible. Ya habiendo recurrido a todas sus armas, con su chakra en niveles peligrosamente bajos y sin mencionar las roturas que presentan tanto su cuerpo original, el cual quedó inmovilizado en una de las paredes por un sustractor de chakra, como el cuerpo suplente que está utilizando en estos momentos, el marionetista solo contempló una última opción, la cual no era de su agrado, pero que era imperativa si es que quería seguir existiendo en este plano terrenal, contando con la ayuda de solo una de sus 100, la más entera que pudo encontrar, haciendo que esta abriese su boca y soltase una bomba de humo, logrando así confundir a sus debilitadas enemigas y escapar del lugar, viéndose obligado a abandonar el resto de su averiado arsenal.

Una vez pasadas sus buenas horas asegurando kilómetros de distancia por entre medio de las copas de los árboles, se puede ver como sus pies descalzos aterrizan sobre el suelo, para proceder a tomar asiendo sobre una gruesa raíz, con intención de reposar unos instantes para dejar que su núcleo fuese regenerando el chakra que le falta con mayor facilidad. Necesitaba recuperar chakra a como diera lugar si es que no quería sufrir un fallo cardiaco, ya que, esa energía primordial para todo ninja, es lo único que mantiene en funcionamiento la diminuta porción de tejido humano que aún conserva en el centro de su pecho, contenido dentro de un cilindro con el kanji "escorpión", al cual denomina como "nucleó".

AKASUNA NO SASORI:

(Mhhh… quedaron demasiado exhaustas y malheridas... No podrán llegar demasiado lejos, por más admirables habilidades médicas que posean...)

Reflexiona el artista, sumándose una creciente frustración a su estado de ánimo, tras no poder darle a esas dos kunoichis un lugar respetado en su colección de marionetas humanas... colección la cual se ha visto obligado a dejar atrás.

(Hubiese llegado a 300 piezas...es una pena…)

Por primera vez luego de mucho tiempo, el artista de lo eterno estaba completamente solo, y no solo eso, sino que también falto de armas, a lo que su sentido común le dicta que lo mejor sería tratar de localizar a su compañero de equipo... si es que este no había caído en manos del Jinchuriki del Kyubi y el ninja copia de Konoha. Aunque también existe la posibilidad de que el escuadrón de refuerzo (equipo Gai) este patrullando la zona, así que debe ser bastante cuidadoso, porque claro está que no se encuentra en condiciones para protagonizar una nueva pelea.

Así que haciendo uso de aquella soledad otorgada, vemos como el marionetista intenta dar con algún tipo de rastro que lo ayude a confirmar el paradero de aquel excéntrico joven que tiene como camarada, renegado de Iwagakure, amante de los explosivos, de racionalidad nula y concepto de arte inentendible... aunque la situación no se ve muy prometedora. Nada llama su atención y ya no cuenta con su anillo "Joya" para poder dar con su ubicación...

Cuando en eso... Descubre una pequeña mancha color carmesí en el suelo. Una mancha fresca, muy reciente. Hay alguien más por las cercanías. Alguien que se encuentra herido... cuando de repente, se oye un sonido a hojas moviéndose no muy lejos de su ubicación, seguido de unas voces las cuales resultan terriblemente familiares.

\- "TOOBI! ERESS UN BASTARDO!! AHORA MUERETE ASFIXIADO! HMM"

\- "...ES-ESPERE SEMPAI!!! AARGG!!...AAKKK..."

Ya sin más por hacer, el marionetista encara sus pasos en dirección a la fuente de sonido, abriéndose paso entre los arbustos para dar de lleno con una escena que guarda cierto toque hilarante... viéndose a un molesto Deidara, haciendo uso de sus extremidades inferiores para ahorcarlo a Tobi, mientras que a unos pocos pasos, se puede ver a un desinteresado Zetsu.

Zetsu kuro:

\- Tenemos compañía...

DEIDARA KAMIRUZU:

El artista de lo efímero se hallaba compenetrado en la tarea de ahorcar al enmascarado, ya arto de sus infantiles y constantes faltas de respeto... cuando en eso, ante el llamado de atención de Zetsu, se lo ve soltando el agarre que ejerce sobre el cuello ajeno, encajándole una fuerte patada en su costado derecho, justo sobre sus costillas, viéndose como Tobi sale rodando algunos metros hasta impactar contra unos árboles.

Tobi:

\- AYAYAYAYYAYA! Duele, DUELE!! Mi cabecita... Tal parece que Deidara-Sempai a pesar de manco, aún guarda mucha energía.

Deja escapar cuan comentario al aire sujetando su cabeza, viéndose un boliche asomando entre sus cabellos oscuros.

Deidara:

\- Ya cállate imbécil, que la próxima me asegurare de perforarte un pulmón!

Le amenaza para seguido, ponerse de pie y situar su orbe cielo sobre cierto desmejorado pelirrojo, embozando una amplia sonrisa al reconocerle.

\- ¿Danna? ...DANNA! ESTA VIVO! ¿Pero que le paso? ¿No es que le habían vuelto perchero de pared? Hmm

Sasori:

\- Evita comentarios… si no quieres ser tú el que termine con ambos pulmones perforados.

Tobi:

\- Baia! Con que hay más de un Sasori-Sama, quien lo creería...

Comenta mientras se pone de pie, al tiempo que se sacude un poco la tierra pegada en sus pantalones, para inmediatamente adoptar una exagerada pose pensativa.

\- Mhhh, aunque este parece ser más petizo, además de que podría estar usando un poco más de ropa ¿No lo cree? Esa túnica es... como decirlo, un tanto reveladora... pero... me parece que usted no tiene NADA para revelar!!!! Jujuju!

3 segundos después, la escena muestra a un Tobi que sale volando tras ser revoleado previamente por hilos de chakra, desapareciendo con un destello en el cielo cuan Equipo Rocket. Véase ahora a Deidara y Zetsu mirando para arriba.

Zetsu shiro:

\- Guou, eso fue un nuevo record...

Sasori:

\- ¿Algún otro comentario?

Ante esa amenazante pregunta, tanto Deidara como Zetsu niegan con sus cabezas al unisono.

Zetsu Kuro:

\- En fin, supongo que el Jinchuriki se escapó...

Deidara:

\- A mí no me mires, yo hice lo mío...hmm

Zetsu Kuro:

\- Y supongo que también necesitaremos de otro punto de reunión...

Zetsu Shiro:

\- Espero que Pain no se moleste mucho en cuanto le informemos. Por cierto, Sasori, esto es tuyo...

Sin más, se ve como el hombre marmolado extiende una de sus manos para hacerle entrega al pelirrojo de su respectivo anillo "joya", el cual hace momentos atrás, habían recuperado junto con Tobi de entre los escombros de la batalla.

Zetsu Kuro:

\- Fue lo único que pudimos recuperar, todo el resto se lo llevo un escuadrón de Sunagakure...

Sasori:

\- Con que Sunagakure...

Se repite para sí mientras recibe el anillo con su única mano. Era de esperarse que los shinobis de la Arena fueran los primeros en arribar al sitio para recogerlo todo... y en cierta forma, contaba con que eso fuese así. Por parte de la Arena, para evitarse que tales técnicas terminara parando en manos de otras potencias ninja... y por parte suya, facilitándole el proceso de recuperación, ya que conocía perfectamente su aldea natal y el cómo desenvolverse dentro de esta, haciendo mucho más sencillo el formular un plan para volver a hacerse con su preciado arsenal.

(Solo es cuestión de tiempo para dejar que los ánimos se enfríen... Tsk, que molesto, detesto esperar...)

\--\\\ 3 días después /--

Ahora la escena se sitúa en algún punto no exacto del País de los Ríos, apreciándose la entrada de una caverna excavada a los pies de una colina, en la cual desde sus oscuras profundidades, se escucha el eco de varios quejidos rebotando por sus paredes musgosas de piedra caliza.

Acto seguido, se puede ver a un Deidara desprovisto de prendas superiores, dejándose hacer ante los preparativos de su cirujano oriundo de Takigakure, el cual una vez termina de retirarle las vendas que cubren sus muñones, se dispone a unir ambas extremidades a su torso sin hacer uso de anestesia alguna, notándose como en el rostro del rubio se dibujan varias muecas de dolor.

Deidara:

\- Nngghh...m-mierda...

Kakuzu:

\- Ya deja de quejarte, que le daré la razón a Hidan por llamarte "Deidara-chan"

Deidara:

\- Tsk! A todo esto... ¿En donde esta ese imbécil religioso? Hay demasiada...tranquilidad...

Kakuzu:

\- No lo sé y tampoco me interesa... Pero prefiero que se mantenga lejos, sino tiende a ser un insoportable dolor de cabeza imposible tanto de callar como de matar...

\--\\\mientras tanto, fuera de la cueva/--

Tobi:

\- P-pero, pero... TOBII ES UN BUEN CHICOO!!

Hidan:

\- BUEN CHICO LAS BOLAS! AHORA VEN AQUÍ! Que te enseñare a ser un BUEN JASHINISTA!

Tobi:

\- AHHH SEMMMPAIIII!!! MEEE SECUESTRAN!!! SALVEMEE SEMPAIIII!! AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

\--\\\volvemos dentro de la cueva/--

Al cabo que el procedimiento quirúrgico sigue con su curso, podemos ver al rubio mordiéndose su labio inferior con tanta fuerza, que un hilito de sangre escurre por el costado de su boca... A su vez que el moreno se encuentra inconscientemente desviando la vista de su trabajo, para enfocar sus orbes oliváceos hacia cierto punto de la cueva, notándose que entre las penumbras que mayormente envuelven el rincón, destaca la silueta inerte del marionetista, quien se haya sentado sobre una roca, compenetrado en la lectura de lo que parece ser una carta.

Kakuzu:

(Con que esta es la verdadera apariencia de Sasori...que curioso...)

Por su parte, el pelirrojo se mantiene totalmente ajeno a la situación que protagonizan sus dos camaradas, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, analizando las opciones y pasos a seguir para poder realizar el asalto a Sunagakure, y así recuperar su colección de marionetas. Pero antes que nada, lo más sensato era informarse de cómo estaba la situación actual dentro de la Arena...

Y es por esa misma razón que decidió entrar en contacto con un subordinado suyo dentro de la aldea, un shinobi que conoce desde hace años y el cual le debe algunos favores... Siendo la carta que sostiene en su mano la contestación de dicho sujeto, escritura la cual se encuentra codificada en un encriptado especial que solamente él y su círculo de espías comprenden.

"Maestro:

Me complace saber que los rumores acerca de su muerte son mentiras… también me disculpo por demorar más de la cuenta en su respuesta, pero en verdad me fue complejo el hallar una manera para poder comunicarme con usted. Conozco lo poco que le gusta esperar y menos en las circunstancias en las que debe encontrarse, así que no perderé más de su tiempo, eh iré directo al punto en cuestión.

La situación actual en Suna se ha tornado difícil. La seguridad tanto en sus límites como dentro de sus muros ha aumentado considerablemente, volviendo su ingreso y asalto a la misma en una muy peligrosa misión para solo nosotros dos. Consciente de ello, eh comenzado a rastrear a algunos de sus subordinados para que estos nos sean de refuerzo y podamos crear algún tipo de abertura en sus defensas… pero mientras tanto, sepa disculpar el enorme atrevimiento de pedirle que esperes. Sé que estas no son las noticias que más desea pero estoy tratando de ser lo más cuidadoso y preventivo posible.

Apenas tenga avances, se los hare saber a través de este mismo medio.

Atten: Isao."

Sasori:

(Era de esperarse que las cosas tendieran a complicarse... Tal parece que mi infiltración tomara más tiempo del pensado...)

Reflexiona con ceño fruncido, al tiempo que arruga la carta en un bollo dentro de su palma, levantando su mirar para ser testigo de cómo Kakuzu finaliza con las coceduras, viéndose como este vuelve a recoger aquel hilo negro dentro de la abertura de su brazo.

Kakuzu:

\- Listo...ahí los tienes... Solo evita moverte bruscamente por algunas horas, sobre todo con tu brazo derecho.

Deidara:

\- Entendido...

Afirma mientras se pone de pie y empezar a mover lentamente los dedos, cerrando y abriendo sus manos con algo de dificultad. Se conoce lo suficiente como para saber que sus funciones motoras aún están reducidas, solo quedándole la opción de esperar a que la sangre fluya nuevamente por sus venas, para así poder recuperar el control total de sus extremidades superiores.

Kakuzu:

\- Y tu...¿No tienes nada para coser?... *Se refiere a Sasori*

Deidara:

\- Más que coser... en su caso sería incrustar...

Se expresa con afán burlón, moviéndose por el lugar hasta quedar de pie al lado del pelirrojo, notando que en su única mano, sobresale un bollo de papel, probablemente un mensaje de alguno de sus subordinados.

\- Déjeme adivinar... Ahora querrá volver a Sunagakure para recuperar sus muñecas ¿No es así?...

Comenta de la nada, comenzando a frotarse ambos brazos para que estos abandonen la rigidez post mortem y vuelvan a entrar en calor, a lo que el marionetista se mantiene en profundo silencio, siendo el rubio el que vuelve a tomar la palabra.

\- JEE!! Ahora sin el KAZEKAGE de por medio, será la oportunidad perfecta para convertir esa aldea en una MAGNIFICA EXPLOSION que se apreciara por todo el país! SERÁ ASOMBROSO! HMM!

Sasori:

\- Iré yo solo...

Deidara:

\- ¿EHH? ¿Por qué no puedo acompañarlo?

Sasori:

\- Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo y alguien tiene que capturar al Tres Colas antes que las demás aldeas den con su ubicación... Recuerda que el Sambi permanece sin jinchuriki y eso lo vuelve un blanco fácil.

Deidara:

\- Ya entiendo... Puedo solo con eso, hmm

Deja escapar con leve resignación mientras continuaba frotando sus brazos, los cuales lentamente iban adquiriendo la flexibilidad y calidez propias del tejido vivo.

Sasori:

\- No iras solo... El líder se resiste a enviarnos en solitario en búsqueda de los Bijju.

Deidara:

\- ¿Eh? Entonces... ¿Quién será mi compañero?

Sasori:

\- Iras con Tobi.

Deidara:

\- QUEEEEEEE? ES UNA BROMA?? CON ESE ESTUPIDOOO??? Dígame que está bromeando...

Kakuzu:

\- Te ofrezco a Hidan...me harías un favor.

Deidara:

\- Tsk! Olvídalo! Iré con Tobi... Sera un idiota pero ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

Justo en ese momento, la caverna retumba con un chillante grito diciendo "SALVEMEE SEMPAIIII!!", a lo que vemos como por el costado del rostro del rubio, se materializa una gota de exasperación.

\- … Mierda... No se demore mucho en volver, Danna...

Sasori:

Sin más, se lo ve ponerse de pie mientras extiende su brazo para sujetar una modesta capa de viaje color beige oscuro que reposaba sobre unas rocas, viéndose como se la coloca encima para cubrir su mecánica apariencia.

\- En cuanto recupere mi cuerpo original te localizare a través del anillo...

Deidara:

\- Como quieras. Suerte con recuperar sus muñequitos... Y procure no morir! O por lo menos no hasta que pueda demostrarle la magnificencia del arte efímero! Jeje!

Sasori:

— Olvídalo, el entender tu punto de vista es simplemente imposible…

Deidara:

— Por ESO MISMO! Además que no pienso tener a ese lollipop como compañero permanente, hmm

Ya sin nada para decirse, el marionetista se da media vuelta, alejándose de sus compañeros y caminando por aquel estrecho pasillo rocoso, hasta dar con la luminosidad de la salida. Una vez fuera, se calza la capucha para ocultar su rostro y empezar su camino adentrándose entre los arboles circundantes, con rumbo fijo a su árido país de origen... Pero no hacia la mismísima Sunagakure, sino al Norte, en donde el desierto del Viento se vuelve un bioma tan extremo, que ningún shinobi se atreve a aventurarse.

Si tenía que esperar hasta la confirmación de su aliado, al menos aprovecharía ese tiempo para prepararse como es debido, ya que su cuerpo actual aun presenta las averías que su última batalla, sin mencionar que debía de atender otro asunto pendiente, el cual con el trajín de los últimos días, había pasado a un segundo plano.

Sasori:

(La reunión con Kabuto es dentro de dos días... no puedo presentarme en tales condiciones, pero tampoco puedo postergarla. Es de suma importancia si quiero obtener información de esa serpiente escurridiza.)

Sin más, véase como realiza una pose de mano, creando un clon de sí mismo, el cual toma la forma de la marioneta Hiruko. No era de su agrado el recurrir a tales métodos, ya que para tal encuentro habían pactado de verse en forma personal, pero dada la urgencia de la situación era el único medio que le quedaba.

Así que con su decisión ya tomada, y en vista de que su clon encara con rumbo al Puente Tenchi, volvería a cierto lugar... Lugar el cual no visita desde hace varios años, prácticamente desde que realizo aquella metamorfosis sobre sí mismo

(Hace realmente mucho que no me encontraba en la necesidad de volver a mi taller... pero esta vez, las circunstancias lo requieren.)

\--\\\ 3 días después de que Sasori y Deidara se hayan separado /--

Mientras que Deidara y Tobi van en busca del Sambi de la misma forma que se plantea en la serie, la escena cambia bruscamente al amanecer del tercer día, viéndose como el Sol comienza a asomar por entre las dunas del basto desierto del país del viento, calentando con sus primeros rayos algunos pilares de rocas que salpican la zona, además de elevar rápidamente la temperatura del suelo arenoso, volviéndolo intransitable.

En eso, una ráfaga de viento seco comienza a soplar con fuerza, generando una especie de nebulosa sobre el paisaje, para acto seguido, verse como una figura borrosa se materializa en la lejanía como si se tratase de un espejismo... Una figura que avanza con pasos presurosos en dirección a un oxidado enrejado, en el cual se hayan colgados varios carteles de peligro.

"Prohibido el paso, zona de derrumbes"

Haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias, el sujeto encapuchado da un salto, pasando por arriba de aquella valla sin mayores problemas, para continuar con su viaje rumbo a lo que parece ser... un complejo minero abandonado.

\- Nuevamente aquí…

Pronuncia el marionetista en voz alta, al tiempo que utiliza su única mano para hacer una seguidilla de sellos, los cuales sirven para desactivar las trampas que él mismo había escondido por todo el perímetro, con el fin de asegurarse de que cualquier persona que intentase entrar en aquellas minas... no saliese vivo.

Una vez terminado los sellos, retoma su caminata adentrándose por la excavación principal, la cual se trata de una inmensa gruta que en su interior se bifurca en múltiples pasillos, viéndose como el pelirrojo encara automáticamente hacia el pasillo derecho, hasta que de repente, su andar es interrumpido por una inmensa roca, dando la apariencia de que el camino se termina allí mismo.

Pero lejos de haberse confundido, el marionetista hace el sello de mano tigre, generándose un pequeño temblor, para seguido, verse como aquella gran roca se hace a un costado como si fuese una puerta.

Sin más, el artista se adentra a esta nueva cámara subterránea totalmente a oscuras, tomando dos pequeños pedernales para encender una lámpara de aceite que se encuentra cerca. En cuanto las chispas encienden y la luz comienza a ganar espacio, lo que se vislumbra a continuación demuestra que claramente, ese lugar ya no era una mina normal.

Este taller clandestino lo había construido en los tiempos que recién había desertado de la Arena, siendo aquí en donde llevo a cabo tanto la metamorfosis del tercer Kazekage como de sí mismo, viéndose como todas las herramientas, modulares, pergaminos, tubos de ensayos, marionetas y demás, se encuentran recubiertos por una gruesa capa de tierra, señal que nadie había estado allí por años... dándole al ambiente un aspecto de quietud bastante lúgubre.

Una vez echa una primera ojeada general, el Akatsuki procede a retirarse la capa color beige oscuro, para ahora centrarse en la mesa de trabajo, la cual al pasar su mano para sacarle el polvo de encima, se puede ver como varios papeles caen al suelo.

(¿Mh? estos son...)

Movido por la inercia, se inclina para recogerlos, apreciándose que se tratan de planos, diseños de varias marionetas específicas... notándose que el papel se haya manchado por lo que parecen ser pequeñas gotitas oscuras, las cuales seguramente, en su momento se trataron de sangre.

(Tengo que recuperar mi arsenal...)

Se mentaliza nuevamente, desviando sus orbes ámbares hacia las marionetas que tiene colgadas. Antes que nada, tenía que reparar las averías de sí mismo.

(Espero que Isao no se demore mucho...)

\--\\\Dos semanas después/--

El Akatsuki se obliga a sí mismo a mantenerse ocupado mientras aguarda noticias tanto de su aliado como de su clon. Una vez ya solucionado las fallas de su cuerpo suplente, las tareas que ahora le mantienen activo son el prepararse con el armamento que tiene a disposición, ocupando una parte importante de su tiempo como para que la espera no le desespere, ya que su característica impaciencia siempre tiende a jugarle en contra.

Para colmo y mayor disconformidad del asunto, la primera información en llegar es la de su clon al ser destruido, revelándole una realidad que lo deja sumamente molesto. Al parecer Kabuto lo había traicionado por Orochimaru, siendo este último el encargado de remover su jutsu mental del Yakushi, resultando que esa reunión era solo una trampa para asesinarle. Completamente indignante. Su humor ahora era pésimo y sus deseos por acabar con el Sannin aún mayores, solo esperando que con su otro allegado no sucediese lo mismo.

Salteando mayores detalles y ahora ocupándose solo en Isao, todos los días el marionetista sale al desierto para revisar uno de los tantos pilares de rocas que abundan en la región... siendo recién la mañana del día 14, en que finalmente un pergamino asoma por entre las erosionadas grietas.

"Maestro:

Nuevamente me disculpo por el retraso. Entiendo la molestia que esto debe causarle pero sepa comprender que los preparativos no fueron fáciles, además que sigue resultando todo un desafío el encontrar una manera segura de poder comunicarme con usted. Pero sé que no voy a calmar sus ánimos con solo eso, así que para retribuir la demora, eh realizado una investigación para facilitar la operación.

Tengo conocidos que trabajan dentro de la brigada marionetista y gracias a ellos tome conocimiento de destino de sus obras. Sus marionetas fueron divididas en varias secciones para su mejor inspección, mantenimiento y posterior resguardo. El mayor a cargo es Sabaku no Kankuro. A este shinobi ya lo conoces, estoy al tanto que mantuvo un breve enfrentamiento con este"

(Con que sobrevivió a los efectos de mi veneno...mhhhh...Debe haber sido ella, no cabe duda. )

Reflexiona por unos segundos, haciéndose la idea de esa kunoichi pelirrosa que acompañaba a su abuela, antes de volver su atención a la lectura encriptada.

"No sabría decirle cual es la ubicación exacta de cada una de sus creaciones ya que estas fueron subdivididas según sus niveles de daño, pero si eh dado con la ubicación de las que considero, le son las más importantes: Una marioneta en específico, la cual llaman directamente por su nombre, fue separada por Kankuro y actualmente se haya en su sección personal. Mientras que la marioneta del Tercer Kazekage ha generado un revuelo a nivel nacional.

Esta recibió los honores fúnebres correspondientes junto con otra marioneta denominada Hiruko. Fueron enterradas el pasado Miércoles en el cementerio de la aldea. Ahora que se sabe lo sucedido, no está de más informarle que su cabeza ha sumado unas cuantas cifras en el libro bingo…

Continuando con lo suyo, eh logrado dar con dos de sus subordinados, los cuales aceptaron ayudarme. Dentro de dos días, uno de ellos será el encargado de supervisar el ala Este, así que tendrá esta puerta abierta para el momento que usted disponga. Mientras tanto, el otro subordinado y yo personalmente le seremos de escoltas para darle acceso a tanto el taller principal como al cementerio sin que levante sospechas.

Atten: Isao."

(No esperaba menos de ti. Al menos tengo la certeza que este no me traicionó...)

Piensa mientras emboza una sonrisita de aprobación por lo recientemente leído. Si todo sale de acuerdo al plan, en dos días ya habrá recuperado parte de sus marionetas. Ahora más que nunca, debe terminar de ultimar detalles para que la infiltración sea todo un éxito.

Dos días después cerca de las 3 A.M, la escena se sitúa sobre un lateral de los amplios muros escalonados que componen la defensa principal de Sunagakure.

Como en todo bioma desértico, en cuanto el Sol se oculta por el horizonte, la temperatura del ambiente tiende a descender de forma abismal, siendo las ráfagas de viento mucho más fuertes y frías, las cuales arrastran consigo granos de arena de quien sabe que rincones inhóspitos del país. A su vez, se puede apreciar un hermoso cielo despejado salpicado de estrellas junto con una Luna a cuarto creciente que baña con su luz aterciopelada a toda la construcción, cuando en eso, una figura encapuchada aparece desde la quietud del desierto y se dirige con pasos presurosos hacia los muros, viéndose como a los pies de este, le esperan tres sujetos vestidos con los uniformes correspondientes de la arena, cubriendo sus rostros y cabezas con máscaras y turbantes.

Espia 1:

\- Ahí esta! Debe ser él…

Espia 2:

\- Sin duda alguna! Siempre es muy puntual…

Isao:

\- Bienvenido sea… maestro…

Emiten los sujetos, viéndose como los tres realizan una respetuosa reverencia al recién llegado, siendo sus máscaras muy oportunas ya que disimulan sus muecas de asombro por ser testigos de su verdadero y juvenil aspecto. Mientras tanto, el marionetista se mantiene invariable, acortando la distancia hasta quedar parado enfrente de ellos, dedicándole una fugaz mirada a cada uno, para seguido, hablarles en un tono autoritario.

Sasori:

\- ¿Tienen todo preparado?

Isao:

\- Estamos listos! Yo y mi compañera lo escoltaremos a donde necesita…

Espia 1:

\- Los guardias del perímetro se encuentran inconscientes… pero igual me quedare vigilando el ingreso para evitar sorpresas. El próximo relevo es en 30 minutos.

Sasori:

\- Con eso me es suficiente. Andando… el tiempo corre…

\--\\\ 15 minutos después de que Sasori se encontrara con sus subordinados /--

La noche se cierne tranquila sobre la aldea de la Arena, observándose como a pesar de las altas horas de la madrugada, varios edificios aún permanecen con sus luces encendidas, señal clara que aún hay personas despiertas... Pero a pesar de eso, nadie es capaz de percatarse de lo que está pasando justo enfrente de sus narices. Ahora la escena cambia a un primer plano de una esquina totalmente vacía, la cual se puede ver el fugaz pasar de tres sombras, casi como espectros sin cuerpo, que van en sentido contrario de aquella construcción circular que destaca en el centro urbano, dirigiéndose velozmente hacia las afueras de la aldea... a un vasto terreno llano el cual sirve como última morada para todos los shinobis de la Arena.

momentos después, el escenario vuelve a cambiar mostrando el inmenso arco de piedra que sirve como entrada para el cementerio, viéndose como la espía mujer se había quedado ahí parada haciendo vigilancia, al cabo que los dos hombres ya se hallaban en terreno santo, pasando por entre medio centenares de lapidas.

Luego de haber profanado la primera sepultura la cual pertenecía a Hiruko, ahora ambos shinobis tienen rumbo fijo hacia el fondo, donde se destaca un inmenso monolito, siendo este el lugar de descanso de todos los miembros del clan Kazekage.

Definitivamente el descubrir la lápida de su objetivo les lleva mucho menos tiempo que la anterior, ya que aún conserva varios suntuosos adornos florales además de ser notoriamente más nueva que las demás. El solo acercarse y echarle una mirada a inscripción, basta para confirmarlo.

Isao:

-Con que este era su nombre. Jamás lo supe hasta ahora…

Sasori:

-Solo las personas más allegadas a él lo sabían. Por cuestiones de seguridad prefería que solo lo llamasen "tercero"

Isao:

-¿Usted lo sabía, maestro?

Sasori:

-Eso no te interesa, ahora encárgate de esto, no perdamos más tiempo…

Isao:

-Enseguida! Doton! Excavación profunda!

Al cabo que dice eso, hace varios sellos de manos para seguido colocar ambas palmas abiertas en el suelo, viéndose como la superficie se abre creando un pozo perfectamente rectangular, del cual emerge un ataúd de mármol.

Sasori:

\- Bien, puedes irte... Infórmale a tus compañeros que voy de salida…

Isao:

\- Como usted ordene, maestro!

Con un salto, la silueta de Isao desaparece en el aire, quedando el marionetista solo, con aquel ataúd al descubierto. Sin más, el artista expele hilos de chakra de sus 10 dedos, sujetando cada borde de la tapa, para con un brusco jalón, arrojarla para un costado, viéndose como los ramilletes de flores se desarman y cae al piso, revelando en su interior al mismísimo Tercer Kazekage, el cual se haya ataviado con la clásica vestimenta Kage, acomodado en posición faraónica, con ambas manos cruzadas a la altura de su pecho.

Sasori:

\- Veo que se tomaron la molestia de reconstruirlo para la ocasión...

Susurra suavemente mientras se inclina un poco sobre el ataúd para echarle una ojeada a su propia creación que parece sumida en un sueño eterno.

\- Usted claramente merece más que esto...

Sin más, redirige los hilos manipulando al tercero, viéndose como este abre los ojos y se icorpora, quedando ambos frente a frente.*

\- Prometí que le daría un digno destino como algo eterno, hermoso y útil... y pienso mantener esa promesa… maestro...

Una vez dicho eso, de debajo de su manga extrae un pergamino, viéndose como el tercero desaparece tras una cortina de humo, para posteriormente volver a guardar el pergamino, darse media vuelta y comenzar a regresar por donde ingresó, con ese dejo de tranquilidad de saber que a pesar de no haber recuperado todo su arsenal, al menos pudo recuperar sus obras más significativas... Cuando en eso, movido por un instinto desconocido, sus orbes ámbar se desvían a un costado al detectar una lápida en específico, una lápida semejante a todas las demás pero que a su vez se encuentra más adelantada, señal que quien este enterrado ahí, haya sido alguien importante.

En cuanto lee el nombre que anuncia la piedra, sus pasos se frenan contra su propia voluntad, quedando ahora el marionetista enfrente de aquella lapida, mirándola finamente mientras una nueva ráfaga de viento se hace presente, el cual además de llevar consigo la arena del desierto, arrastra varios pétalos marchitos de aquellos adornos florales que se vieron desarmados tras su profanación a la tumba del tercero.

\- Era obvio que te encontraría aquí, pudriéndote con los demás... Abuela…

Comenta sin ningún tipo de remordimientos ni pesar por lo ocurrido dentro de la guarida.

\- Así que usaste tu técnica de resurrección con el quinto Kazekage, baia... te las ingeniaste para resultar una molestia incluso hasta el final. Pero aun así, no te odio. Me iniciaste en mi camino artístico y siempre te estaré agradecido por ello. Ahora sigo ese camino... y no pienso detenerme.

Repone con la misma linealidad, dejando que el viento se lleve sus últimas palabras dirigidas a aquella mujer que lo crió tras la muerte de sus padres, antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

\- Hubieses sido una destacable pieza en mi colección... es una lástima.

Una vez más tenemos una escena panorámica de Sunagakure, la cual permanece con esa misma quietud que en el principio... solo que salvando algunos detalles, vestigios de que claramente alguien ha burlado la seguridad y ah echo de las suyas en puntos específicos.

Antes que nada, todos los guardias del ala Este se encuentran desmayados, incluyéndose Isao y los dos subordinados, lo cuales a los tres les fue colocado el Kenboushou Jutsu para que no recordasen nada de lo sucedido.

En primer punto, al taller principal de la brigada marionetista le desaparecieron 54 de las 130 marionetas confiscadas, al igual que algunos elementos específicos como armas blancas, herramientas, cinceles y demás utensilios de valor que el pelirrojo se tomó el atrevimiento de tomar al no poder dar con el resto de su legión... mientras que en la sección personal de Kankuro, desapareció la restaurada marioneta Escorpión.

Por otro lado y siendo este panorama mucho más escalofriante, ahora vemos el cementerio de Suna, apreciándose que dos de sus sepulturas se encuentran expuestas, abiertas y vacías...

La de Hiruko y la del Tercer Kazekage respectivamente, viéndose en esta última como todas las flores mayormente marchitas quedaron desperdigadas en el suelo... A excepción de una... Una pequeña pero bella florcita roja, la cual aún permanece radiante y se encuentra ubicada sobre la lápida de la Señora Chiyo.

\--\\\ Días después /--

Ahora el escenario principal resulta ser la nueva base de reuniones de Akatsuki, una cueva extremadamente similar a la anterior, siendo esta igualmente gobernada por la estatua del Gedo Mazo, apreciándose los hologramas de todos sus miembros a excepción de Tobi y Deidara, ya que ellos dos están en forma física, porque tuvieron que encargarse de traer arrastrando al mismísimo Sambi, desde aquel lago hasta la nueva guarida.*

Tobi:

\- SEMPAI, SEMPAI!! ¿No es verdad que Tobi fue muy útil en la misión? ¿Qué lo deje maravillado por mis técnicas? ¿Qué derrote a la tortuga GIGANTE y FEROZ de un solo golpe??? Dígales SEMPAI!! DIGALES COMO TOBI HIZO UN BUEN TRABAJO!!!

Deidara:

\- Deja de parlotear Tobi... YO hice todo el trabajo mientras que TU eras arrastrado por la bestia hacia las profundidades! Tsk! Tuve que haber dejado que lo hiciera...hmm

En ese mismo instante, sobre el dedo pulgar izquierdo de la estatua donde justo se haya parado Tobi, se materializa el holograma de Hiruko, a lo que el enmascarado deja escapar un chillido del susto, pierde el equilibrio y cae graciosamente de trasero al suelo.

Hiruko (hol)

\- Disculpen el retraso...

Pain (hol)

\- Sasori...llegas a tiempo...

Tobi:

\- Sasori-Sama!!

Deidara:

\- DANNA! AH VUELTO! ¿Qué tal su visita? ¿Dejo alguna flor de mi parte sobre la tumba del quinto? Jejejeje...

Hiruko (hol)

\- El quinto sigue vivo.

Deidara:

\- ¿QUEEE? ¿COMO QUE SIGUE VIVO!??? ESTUBE SENTADO SOBRE ÉL Y ESTABA FRIO COMO UN CADAVER!

Konan:(hol)

\- Eso es imposible, los jinchurikis mueren una vez extraídos sus bijju...

Pain:(hol)

\- Explícate...

Hiruko:(hol)

\- Usaron un jutsu de reanimación sobre él luego de que recuperaran su cuerpo...

Pain:(hol)

\- Ya veo, igual su bijju ya ha sido sellado, así que no nos es de relevancia...

Deidara:

\- Danna! ¿En donde se encuentra? Déjeme que lo valla a buscar! YA NO SOPORTO A ESTE LOLLIPOP!

Tobi:

\- Tobi se siente triste y rechazado por su Sempai ...snif...snif...

Pain:(hol)

\- Suficiente! Nadie se moverá de este sitio hasta que hayamos sellado el chakra del Tres Colas...así que empiecen!

Sin más, el líder hace un sello de mano el cual el resto de los miembros imita sin poner objeción, comenzando así con un nuevo periodo de tres días, los cuales son necesarios para así poder absorber completamente el chakra del Sambi.

/FINAL CAPITULO 1/


	2. INICIOS

-

\--\\\ INICIOS /--

Maki Moto:

\- Rasa-san… ¿Estás seguro de lo que me estas pidiendo?

Rasa Kazekage:

\- Muy seguro, así que te repito…Maki… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

\--\\\ Varios años antes /--

Nos situamos en los tiempos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi, aquella sangrienta y prolongada disputa bélica la cual parecía no acabar jamás... viéndose como la escena se sitúa sobre el árido paisaje del País del Viento, más precisamente sobre cuatro chicos de entre 13 y 14 años, cada uno portando la bandana distintiva de Sunagakure, los cuales tenían como destino el regresar a mencionada aldea luego de semanas en territorio enemigo.

Entre ellos se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Rasa del Clan Kazekage, futuro líder de la Arena, quien estaba siendo escoltado por un equipo Chunin perteneciente al Clan Moto, un clan poco conocido y misterioso, cuya principal función era el proteger a cada integrante del clan Kazekage.

Maki:

\- Hitoshi-Sensei!! ¿Verdad que tuvimos un genial rendimiento?!

Pregunta de la nada una muchacha sonriente de largos y ondulantes cabellos anaranjados rojizos, ojos color caoba y mejillas tenuemente rosadas debido al recorrido, a lo que ante aquella pregunta, el adulto a cargo da un leve asentamiento de cabeza.

Hitoshi-Sensei:

\- Así es chicos, otra misión exitosa! Si siguen así serán ascendidos en menos de nada a Jounin.

Leiko:

\- Jumm! Por supuesto que lo hicimos bien! Que pregunta más tonta Maki, pero no me sorprende.

Menciona arrogante la segunda muchacha del equipo, haciendo honor a su nombre pues… algunas veces, por no decir la mayoría de veces, era cortante con la pelirroja. Por su parte, vemos como la pelirroja se limitó a hacerle un gesto de "si serás amargada". Ella solo quería comenzar una amena conversación pero, como era costumbre, el mal carácter de su compañera siempre la arruinaba.

Takehiko:

\- Tsk! Leiko… ¿Quieres parar? Es molesto que siempre respondas de esa manera y no solo con Maki, si no con todo el mundo.

Regaña irritado el tercer miembro del equipo, pues ya estaba harto de que su "novia" siempre respondiera de tal forma, viéndose como Leiko reacciona tensando un poco sus hombros, mientras que Maki le embozaba una fugaz sonrisa de agradecimiento al muchacho.

Leiko:

\- ¿Eh?...Oh vamos Takehiko-kun. Sabes que lo digo en broma.

Hitoshi-Sensei:

\- Bien chicos… ya basta! ¿Por qué no simplemente tratan de guardar silencio por un rato? Es irritante! ¿No, Rasa-san?

Rasa:

El pelirrojo había permanecido en completo silencio. El escuadrón que le habían encomendado fue excepcional en el campo de batalla, dignos integrantes del clan Moto... pero ahora se estaba borrando aquella buena imagen de ellos.*

\- ¿Eh? Ah, no descuide, supongo que así siempre son sus viajes de regreso no? Tan "animados"…

Al terminar de decir eso, paso sus oscuros orbes a la pelirroja, a lo que casi al mismo tiempo, ambos cruzaron miradas por breves segundos, viéndose como Maki levantaba una ceja y le dedicaba una sonrisita. Sinceramente le daba igual lo que pensaran de ella. Así era y no iba a cambiar!

Maki:

\- Recurrentemente somos así, Rasa-san…así que si se da la casualidad de que tengamos que escoltarlo de nuevo pues…ya debe hacerse a la idea de lo que le espera! Jejeje

Ante ese honesto comentario, el aprendiz de Kage le mira un poco sorprendido. Quizás podría ser un poco molesta pero definitivamente esa chica tenía actitud.

El resto del trayecto fue en total tranquilidad, envueltos en un silencio que no era ni tenso ni incomodo pues cada quien estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos, a lo que luego de 1 hora, por fin los Shinobis arribaron a las puertas de Suna, pasando por aquel extenso pasillo siendo vigilados por los guardias de turno.

Rasa:

\- Bien… su misión ya está completa así que pueden retirarse, yo le daré el informe al tercer Kazekage.

Dicho esto y sin mayores ceremonias de por medio, lo vemos girarse para comenzar a caminar con dirección a la oficina del Kage, a lo que el equipo Chunin queda detrás con cara de "¿Ok?" Tampoco es que les llamara mucho la atención su actitud reservada, pues eso siempre pasaba cada vez que escoltaban a algún miembro del clan Kazekage… pero las pocas veces que alguno de ellos se ofrecía a acompañarle era un rotundo "NO", así que simplemente callaban y se retiraban de vuelta a sus hogares.

Varios minutos después, vemos como el aprendiz de Kage se adentra en aquel edificio esférico para seguido, dar unos golpes en la puerta principal. En solo segundos, del otro lado se hizo presente una voz masculina anunciando un "Adelante", lo cual el pelirrojo se dispuso a entrar, pasando fugazmente su mirada por toda la oficina. Una vez estando seguro de que el Kazekage se encontrara solo, cerró la puerta detrás de sí para acercarse al escritorio, donde lo esperaba aquel hombre de semblante serio y tranquilo

Rasa:

\- Permiso Kazekage-sama…

Tercer Kazekage:

\- Rasa, ven, te escucho…

Rasa:

\- La misión fue todo un éxito señor. Al parecer el enemigo nos subestimo creyendo que no nos percataríamos de su presencia. En lo que concierne al equipo del clan Moto... estuvieron bien, fueron eficaces y rápidos.

Tercero:

\- Es bueno escuchar eso pero… ¿Respecto a su comportamiento?

Rasa:

\- Ah, eso…pues…cada quien actúa de manera diferente, muy diferente. Estando en batalla todos son sumamente meticulosos, pero cuando ya ven que el peligro pasó, sus actitudes cambian radicalmente.

Tercero:

(Otro reporte con las mismas palabras)

\- Mmmm... ¿Algo más?

Rasa:

\- No señor, no vi nada fuera de lugar aunque…ante la cantidad de ninjas que había, ellos ni siquiera pensaron en invocarlas.

Tercero:

\- Eso era de esperarse. Por lo poco que sabemos, ellos usan esa clase de "títeres" cuando la situación es irreversible. Deben estarse enfrentando a lo peor para que siquiera contemplen en hacerlo.

Rasa:

\- Comprendo…

Tercero:

\- ¿Algo te intriga? Anda, puedes preguntar.

Rasa:

\- Bueno, es solo que... aún no me ha dicho por que el clan Moto nos sirve de esta manera.

Tercero:

\- Con que es eso... pues veras... Como ya sabrás, Monzaemon Chikamatsu fue el creador del jutsu marionetista, aunque no de las marionetas en sí...

En eso, se ve como el hombre se pone de pie revelando su altura, para luego dar unos cuantos pasos y observar la aldea por una de las ventanas circulares de su oficina.

\- Todo se remonta a los tiempos iniciales de Sunagakure. Cuanto el Primer Kazekage Reto unifico los clanes esparcidos por todo el País bajo un solo orden, ellos aparecieron desde las profundidades del desierto, trayendo consigo sus costumbres y estos curiosos muñecos de madera de dudosa finalidad...

Monzaemon tomó particular interés por esas figuras, creando en base a ellas, numerosos prototipos de combate además de una nueva técnica de Ninjutsu, la cual no solo llamo la atención del Primer Kazekage, sino también de los mismos miembros del clan Moto que se volvieron verdaderos expertos en el control y manejo del jutsu marionetista...

Rasa:

\- Oh, eso no lo sabía...

Tercero:

\- Desde esa época, el clan Kazekage y el clan Moto tienen un pacto, un trato... Nosotros les permitimos estar aquí, dejando pasar por lo bajo algunas de sus "tradiciones", siempre y cuando ellos hagan el papel de escudo para nosotros. Ese clan tiene muchos secretos.

Hace una pequeña pausa para volver su atención al pelirrojo, el cual se encuentra en silencio y expectante a las palabras de su mentor.

\- Es por eso que te pido un informe de ellos, para saber algo de su comportamiento, saber algo de lo que esconden. Solo hace media década nos revelaron esos "títeres" pero... sé que hay más en ellos, sé que ese no es el único secreto que guardan.

Dicen que son marionetas "especiales", solo un poco más resistentes... pero eso no fue lo que vi cuando uno de ellos invoco a esa COSA. La sensación de pesadez, ese chakra, fue muy extraño. Trate de sacarles algo referente a ello pero siempre es la misma respuesta… [Eso es todo lo que diremos, así que no insista.]

Repitió aquellas palabras que ya sabía perfectamente de memoria, a lo que se acerca un poco al pelirrojo, apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de este.

\- Rasa, confió que para cuando seas el Cuarto Kazekage, mantengas todo esto en secreto. Solo el clan Kazekage puede saberlo, no quiero imaginar lo que pasaría si el consejo de ese clan se enterara de que sus secretos corren peligro…

Rasa:

\- Y así será Kazekage-sama…

Tercero:

\- Bien... puedes retirarte. Descansa por hoy. Recuerda que mañana tienes lecciones, así que no llegues tarde.

Rasa:

\- Seguro…

Sin más, el pelirrojo da una leve reverencia para luego salir de la oficina manteniendo un semblante pensativo. Nunca paraba de llamarle la atención aquel clan repleto de misterios.

\--\\\DOS AÑOS DESPUES/--

Las consecuencias de la segunda guerra mundial se volvían cada vez más notorias, dejando angustia, hambruna, pobreza y ausencias las cuales nunca se recuperaran, pero sobre todo, dejando en claro la verdadera naturaleza destructiva que posee el ser humano.

Sin más, contrariando un poco aquel desolador panorama, la escena cambia para mostrar el interior de una vivienda ubicada dentro del complejo del clan Moto, viéndose a una alegre pelirroja disfrutando del estimulante tratamiento que su madre le proporciona al momento de peinar suavemente sus largos cabellos rojizos.

Maki:

\- Oka-san, si sigues peinándome así me voy a quedar dormida~~~~

Oka-san:

\- Jeeee ¿Pero que no eras tú la que me estaba pidiendo peinarla? Decídete niña...

Maki:

\- Lo sé~~~~ lo sé~~~ es solo que me gusta cuando tú lo haces Oka-san, hace que me relaje...

Oka-san:

\- Oh, bueno…entonces lo mejor será detenerme por qué te recuerdo que en unos minutos debes presentarte en la oficina del Kazekage.

Maki:

\- NOOOO!! Otro poco más!! Ya me estaba empezando a dormir!

Oto-san:

\- Bien… ¿qué sucede aquí? ¿Quién se está quejando?

Maki:

\- ¿Eh?... Oto-san!!

En eso, se ve como la pelirroja se lanza a los brazos de su padre como si fuese una niña pequeña. A pesar de ya tener 16 años, no le importaba comportarse así pues era su padre quien se lo permitía.

Oto-san:

\- Woooo! ¿Quién es la princesa de papi?

Maki:

\- No te lo diré…ya soy grande para eso.

Oto-san:

\- … ¿Ah sí?

Maki:

\- Bueno... YO SOY LA PRINCESA DE PAPI!!!

Oto-san:

\- Jeeeee lo sabía! ¿Y…por qué aún estas en casa? ¿No se supone que deberías estar en la oficina del Kazekage?

Maki:

\- Si…bueno…es que…

Oka-san:

\- Se distrajo. Me pidió que le peinara el cabello.

Oto-san:

\- Debí saberlo…Cariño, consientes mucho a Maki.

Oka-san:

\- Oh… ¿Que yo la consiento mucho? Fíjate quien es el que aún le dice princesita y le compra cuanta arma quiera.

Oto-san:

\- Bueno…vamos cariño, es solo para que mejore en su entrenamiento.

Oka-san:

\- Aja, si claro…mejor suéltala que ya se tiene que ir.

Oto-san:

\- Pero si acabe de llegar…

Oka-san:

\- Nada de peros….

Mientras los dos adultos platicaban, Maki por su parte permanecía cobijada en los fuertes brazos de su progenitor... pero aquel cálido abrazo se vio interrumpido ya que su madre tenía razón. Aunque no lo quisiera ya debía irse, sintiendo como su padre le regala un cálido beso en su frente seguido de su madre, acciones que le arrancan una sonrisa.

Maki:

\- Jeee bueno, ahora si me voy! Deséenme suerte!

Escuchándose al unísono un "Buena suerte", vemos como la jovencita se acerca a un sillón para recoger su equipo, acercarse al recibidor, calzarse sus respectivas sandalias ninja y así salir de su casa con rumbo al edificio esférico que destaca en el centro urbano.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, ya podemos ver a la kunoichi parada enfrente de la puerta principal, dando unos leves golpecitos para anunciarse... pero a lo que esperaba una respuesta del otro lado, un tenue saludo a sus espaldas le hace dar un brinquito del susto.

El tiempo también había pasado para él. Ahora estaba más alto y con una musculatura mucho más desarrollada, además que sus facciones se había vuelto un tanto rígidas, dándole un aspecto más serio e intimidante. En aquellos dos años, sus estudios para Kazekage habían dado sus respectivos frutos, además que ya era todo un experto en el manejo de su Kekkei Genkai, el cual a diferencia del Tercer Kazekage que controlaba la arena de hierro, él había creado su propia derivación.

Volviendo a los hechos, el aprendiz de Kage también iba de camino a la oficina del Tercero. El hecho de saber de antemano que la misión era básicamente una fachada para poder conseguir información del clan Moto ciertamente le inquietaba, sin mencionar que el ir directo a la boca del lobo como excusa para llevarla a cabo, no la consideraba una muy buena idea... Cuando en eso, sus pensamientos mermaron tras llegar a la puerta y encontrase con una larga y ondulante cabellera naranja-rojiza obstruyendo su paso.

Rasa:

\- Buenos días…

Maki:

\- AHHH!!-- ah, eres tu Rasa-san. Vaya que me pegaste un susto! ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecer así de la nada!?

Rasa:

\- Pues lo siento…

Maki:

-Si claro ¿Solo lo hiciste de broma no?...juuummmm! me tomaste con la guardia baja…

Rasa:

\- No soy partidario de las bromas y al parecer tu guardia estaba realmente baja como para no darte cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de ti…

Respondió entre serio y cortante como era costumbre, pero antes de que la pelirroja pudiese contestarle, la puerta de la oficina se abrió de par en par, dejando salir a una mujer de avanzada edad, la cual ambos reconocieron enseguida.

Maki:

\- Chiyo-baachan, buen día!

Rasa:

\- Chiyo...

Chiyo:

\- Oh, pero si es Rasa y... umm...

Sin muchos ademanes ya que tenía algo de prisa, esta se limita a darles una cortes inclinación de cabeza para luego marcharse por el corredor, a lo que tanto la kunoichi como el aprendiz a Kage se disponen a entrar en la sala, viéndose ahora a un Tercer Kazekage sentado tras su escritorio, con un semblante preocupado.

Maki:

\- Ejem! Kazekage-sama...

Tercero:

\- Oh, son ustedes... bien, menos mal llegaron a tiempo.

Maki:

\- ¿Eh?... ¿A qué se refiere?

Tercero:

\- Bueno…tú no lo sabes, pero te pedí que vinieras preparada para una misión ¿No? Así que vamos al punto, estoy algo ocupado.

Rasa:

(¿Es con ella con quien me va a mandar?)

Tercero:

\- Maki deberás escoltar y proteger a Rasa de camino a uno de los campamentos de Iwagakure. Solo los enviare a ustedes dos como espías. Eviten entrar en lucha como tal, solo van en busca de información respecto al golpe que piensan hacer. Recibimos algunos reportes incompletos al respecto pero... los nuestros fueron interceptados antes de poder hacernos con su plan, así que tengan cuidado y... Maki...sabes muy bien que tienes que hacer todo lo necesario para proteger a Rasa. ¿Entendido?

Maki:

Prenso sus labios en cuanto el Kage le revelo los detalles, pues lógicamente pensaba que esa misión era terriblemente riesgosa para ellos dos solos, no dándose a la espera de plasmar aquella inquietud en palabras.

\- Disculpe Kazekage-sama no quiero parecer desobediente pero... si debemos ir a buscar información ¿No deberíamos ir más? Digo, tal vez si fuéramos acompañados por el equipo Torimodoshimasu, tendríamos más posibilidades de tener éxito.

Tercero:

\- Mmmm ¿Quieres decir que no eres la indicada para esta misión y que necesitas ayuda?

Maki:

\- ¿Eh? N-no! Por supuesto que no! Es solo que... yo bueno…

Tercero:

\- ¿Mmm? Escucha Maki…te elegí por qué leí tu expediente como ninja: la mayoría de tus misiones en solitario son cumplidas con excelencia al igual que tus misiones grupales, por eso te elegí para esta misión…

Maki:

\- Oh, jejeje Kazekage-sama no es para tanto…jeee…

Tercero:

\- Pero si piensas que no estás en condiciones pues le encomendare la misión a alguien más...

Maki:

\- NO!! Digo... yo me haré cargo!! Le prometo que esta misión será cumplida! No se va a arrepentir Kazekage-sama! No solo traeremos toda la información si no que Rasa-san volverá sano y salvo!

Tercero:

-Bien. Rasa dirigirás el equipo. Les deseo suerte a ambos y vuelvan con vida…

Rasa:

Al cabo que aquella charla se efectuaba, el pelirrojo se mantenía como espectador, solo limitándose a alzar una ceja al momento de corroborar que esa muchacha seria su acompañante... pero en cuanto sale a relucir el nombre de ella por boca de su mentor, un recuerdo fugaz surca por su mente.

(Oh…con que es esa chica. Se ve diferente.)

Una vez que el Kazekage da por finalizada la reunión, vemos como los dos pelirrojos realizan un leve asentimiento para sin más dirigirse a la puerta y salir del lugar. La misión ya estaba asignada... ahora solo tocaba cumplirla por más difícil que fuera.

\--\\\ Lugar del campamento de Iwagakure /--

Durante el trayecto hacía aquel campamento ubicado entre las mesetas que conforman la frontera del País de la Tierra, ambos pelirrojos permanecieron en silencio, arribando a destino pasada la media noche, cerciorándose de un puñado de centinelas vigilando el perímetro exterior los cuales no les representaron gran problema, haciendo uso de un simple Genjutsu para camuflarse en la oscuridad y así poder acercarse como para llegar a una de las tiendas de campaña sin ser detectados.

Rasa:

\- Bien Maki, iras por la derecha. Yo me encargare de la izquierda... solo recuerda no hacer mucho ruido.

Maki:

\- Entendido. Tenga cuidado Rasa-san.

Ya organizados, los dos oriundos de Sunagakure se dispusieron a hacer lo acordado. Por un lado se puede ver a la Kunoichi acercándose discretamente por el costado derecho de la tienda donde suponen se aloja un cabecilla, haciendo uso de algunos Semboms para lanzarlos silenciosamente contra dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada, los cuales poco pudieron hacer ya que en menos de 5 segundos, ambos cayeron al suelo por el efecto del potente sedante en que estaban embadurnados.

En la brevedad, Maki se acercó otro poco teniendo cuidado de no ser vista, asomándose por el límite de la tienda y verificando que del otro lado no solo había dos guardias más, sino que a varios metros en línea oblicua, había toda una cuadrilla entera que parecían estar descansando.

(Rayos…así no podremos entrar. Debemos buscar otra alternativa. Si entramos así como así, tendremos muy grandes problemas... Lo mejor será hablar a Rasa-san antes de q-- PERO QUE RAYOS!! )

De abrupto, sus planes se vieron interrumpidos en cuanto aquellos dos guardias cayeron al suelo con un ruido seco, abriendo sus ojos como platos tras observar como un descuidado pelirrojo salía como si nada del rincón izquierdo, sin poder evitar acercarse a este mientras se esforzaba por contener sus ganas de golpearlo.

\- ¿Que rayos hiciste Rasa-san?! Sabes que nos van a de--

Rasa:

No tenía tiempo que perder, además... tenía una misión secreta que consistía en crear circunstancias para hacer surgir el verdadero potencial de su compañera... así que, por más que supiera que ello era una completa locura, esas eran las ordenes que le había confiado el Kazekage.

Volviendo a los hechos, vemos como Rasa la toma de brazo para así callarla y jalarla con fuerza al interior de la tienda, pues no tenían mucho tiempo antes que el resto de los ninjas descubriesen a sus camaradas caídos. En cuanto estuvieron dentro, lo primero que ven es a un tipo con el respectivo uniforme de Iwagakure acostado sobre una bolsa de dormir, que ante la intromisión repentina queda anodadado.

\- Más vale que no hagas ni un solo ruido o si no te matare. Danos las respuestas que queremos y... puede que vivas.

Maki:

\- Tsk! Estas demente Rasa-san!!! ¿Sabes ahora en el lio en que estamos metidos?!!

Rasa:

\- Ya...no te alteres, esta era la única opción! Además que... NO!!--

Maki:

Estaba verdaderamente molesta por el accionar descuidado de Rasa, pero en ese instante, su exclamación le hizo notar como su objetivo intentaba escapar, a lo que automáticamente sus dedos expulsaron hilos de chakra para inmovilizar las extremidades del sujeto, antes de que este pudiese huir con el jutsu ocultación como un topo.

\- Primero, evítanos la situación de tener que matarte sin antes hablar como personas civilizadas... Segundo, díganos que es lo que planea Iwagakure contra Sunagakure... y tercero, le aconsejo que responda por qué estoy sumamente enojada y si en los próximos 10 segundos no responde, voy a hacer que sienta en carne propia lo que es que una marioneta se separe de sus extremidades--

Al momento en que finalizo aquel dialogo que hizo a su prisionero casi sudar frio, este se levantó lentamente hasta quedar sentado, aunque sus movimientos se veían forzados, toscos, ya que estos eran controlados por ella misma.

\- Así que…empiece a hablar.

Definitivamente esa "pequeña" amenaza fue eficaz pues aquel tipo empezó a hablar sin tapujo alguno, cosa que las reacciones de Rasa y Maki no se hicieron esperar... pues toda esa información terminaba en una Sunagakure completamente destruida.

Rasa:

\- Es mentira... Todo lo que estás diciendo es imposible!

Ninja de Iwa:

\- Todo lo que he dicho es verdad!! Suna va a caer! Y no importa que hagan, el plan se efectuara! Van a fracasar!

Maki:

\- Rasa-san...debemos irnos ya! No debemos perder tiem--

Esa frase quedo sin concluir ya que todo se volvió confusión, apreciándose como la tienda en donde estaban repentinamente explota por los aires, siendo los dos eyectados junto con todo lo que había allí, inclusive el tipo, terminando unos cuantos metros alejados de su ubicación, sobre una pila de escombros.

\- Mmnhg….

Abrió los ojos bastante aturdida. Su visión era borrosa sin mencionar el insoportable pitido en sus oídos producto del fuerte estruendo. Como pudo se puso de pie mientras observaba para todos lados, dando con dos bultos en el suelo, uno el cual intentaba incorporarse y el otro que aún permanecía sin dar señales de vida.

\- Ra-Rasa-san... ¿Se encuentra bien?

Rasa:

\- Si... si lo estoy...

Maki:

\- Bien... deprisa, debemos irnos…

Menciona en cuanto se acerca a su compañero para tratar de ayudarlo, pero al momento en que ya están de pie, son rodeados por la cuadrilla de ninjas de Iwa, lo que obliga a ambos pelirrojos a ponerse espalda contra espalda.

\- Son demasiados!

Rasa:

\- Entonces deberemos pelear con todo lo que tenemos para salir de aquí... ¿Estas lista Maki?

Le dice mientras se ve como unas sombras oscuras se hacen presentes alrededor de sus ojos, como si fuesen dos gruesos delineados que anuncian el máximo de su poder.

Maki:

\- ¿Debo estarlo, no?

Ante aquello, la muchacha realiza un sello de mano, inspirando profundo para luego expulsar por su boca una gran ráfaga de viento que enviste violentamente sobre los Shinobis, hiriendo, amputando o directamente rebanando por la mitad a algunos.

\- Fuuton: Daitoppa (Gran penetración)

Una vez despejado un sector, la batalla no tarda en dar comienzo, viéndose a Rasa haciendo uso de su Kekkei Genkai magnético para que del suelo se eleve una gran cantidad de arena dorada, la cual usaba de forma tanto defensiva como ofensiva, así mismo dando apoyo a su compañera.

Al transcurso de los minutos, los Shinobis parecían no cesar jamás pues la alarma ya había sido activada y provocaba que llegasen desde distintos puntos del campamento, haciendo que la situación para ambos ninjas de Suna se tornase cada vez más difícil.

Maki:

\- Rasa-san… necesito que se cubra por qué lo que haré será una pequeña distracción ¿Entendido?

Ante el llamado de atención, el aprendiz de Kage afirma levemente creando un pequeño domo para resguardarse, mientras que Maki da inicio a una seguidilla de posiciones de manos que culminan en el sello Pájaro.

\- Fuuton: Kazegakufu no Jutsu (Técnica del Gran Soplo de Viento)

En eso, se generan unas fuertes corrientes de aire comienzan a girar en círculos cuan potente tornado, cuyo radio que se va expandiendo hasta el punto de cubrir los 360 alrededor de unos 20 mts, arrasando sin piedad con todo lo que se encuentra dentro de su rango.

Rasa:

Una vez el sonido del viento huracanado cesa en el exterior, se dispuso a abrir lentamente el domo para encontrarse con el nuevo panorama, embozando una pequeña mueca de sorpresa. El campo de batalla es ahora un terreno polvoriento y arrazado.

\- Pero que rayos…!

Maki:

\- No tenemos tiempo!! Debemos irnos antes de qu--

Demasiado tarde. Las palabras de Maki nuevamente se vieron interrumpidas al momento en que la tierra empezó a agrietarse para dejar salir a los ninjas de Iwa que sobrevivieron.

Rasa:

\- Maldición! …Maki, trabajemos juntos para acabar rápido con estos idiotas. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Maki:

(Tsk, si vuelvo a hacer otro jutsu así, mi chakra quedara en cero.)

\- ...Bien, lo sigo...

Rasa:

Ante la afirmativa, vuelve a reagrupar los granos de arena dorada para luego de ya haber reunido cierta cantidad en el aire, hacer un movimiento de manos.

\- Sakin no Arashi!!! (Tormenta de Polvo Dorado)

Ante su orden, la arena se dispersa cuan múltiples proyectiles, impactando de lleno contra varios ninjas de Iwa y haciendo que estos prácticamente saliesen despedidos hacía diferentes direcciones, a lo que Maki por su parte, volvía a aspirar una gran cantidad de aire, para esta vez expulsarlo en forma de una inmensa hoja de viento cortante.

Maki:

\- Fūton: Shinkūha!!! (Elemento Viento: Ola del Vacío)

(Aún hay muchos!! Si seguimos así no saldremos vivos de esto...demonios, demonios, DEMONIOS!!!! Solo quedaría una alternativa... pero... Tsk!--)

Y nuevamente la confusión y el sobresalto se apodera de los oriundos de la Arena en cuando el suelo próximo a sus pies literalmente explota en pedazos, a lo que Rasa apenas logra confeccionar un muro para protegerlos de los escombros, pero aun así saliendo empujados por la fuerte onda de choque que los deja tambaleantes y aturdidos... viéndose como los Shinobis de Iwa le abren paso a un pequeño grupo de Elite, los cuales sus uniformes se diferencian por ser de tela negra, en vez de la usual tela bordo.

Maki:

\- Rayos! Ellos son...

Rasa:

\- ...La brigada de explosivos.

Completa por ella al cabo que sus facciones se arrugan con preocupación. Sinceramente las cosas no podían ser peor. La brigada de explosivos eran considerada la mejor arma de Iwagakure, siendo estos liderados por un hombre de tenía los pelos en punta color café y rostro angular de mejillas consumidas, en donde destacaba una desagradable sonrisa.

Gari:

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya... pero que tenemos aquí! Un par de mocosos de Sunagakure haciendo alboroto!

Rasa:

\- Bakuton no Gari...

Gari:

\- Oee! Pero si es un miembro del MISMISIMO CLAN KAZEKAGE! Tu Kekkei Genkai te delato...

Maki:

(Mierda!!! Si este tipo es tal cual dicen los rumores... estamos en serios problemas!)

Gari:

\- Jeee, pero que estúpidos en venir solos hasta aquí. Su Kazekage debe estar realmente desesperado!

Bakuton, Jiraiken! (Elemento Explosión, Puño de Mina Explosiva!)

En conclusión, los afectados reflejos de ambos no fueron suficientes para poder esquivar el siguiente ataque, viéndose como Gari golpea el piso con su puño para provocar una fuerte onda destructiva que destroza la tierra y les da de lleno, siendo expulsados junto con cientos de rocas para impactar de manera gutural contra el suelo.

Maki:

Negro. Ahora todo es absolutamente negro. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, tan así que lo lograba escuchar junto a su respiración y el eco lejano de cientos de pasos a su alrededor... abriendo sus ojos lentamente y viendo pasar toda la escena como en una turbia cámara lenta, sintiendo como algo caliente bajaba por uno de los costados de su frente.

Aquellos ninjas de Iwa se estaban acercando, tanto a ella como el pelirrojo. Ahora lo único que procesaba su mente era que la vida de Rasa estaba en peligro. No podía permitir que le lastimaran. No podía... pero... su brazo izquierdo y piernas ardían en un dolor tan agudo, que el siquiera pensar en moverse le hacía agonizar.

\- Rasa... San... (No, no tengo de otra...)

Ya sin alternativas, vemos como acerca su mano derecha al costado de su cabeza donde sentía deslizar el líquido tibio, para proceder a untar un poco su pulgar. Acto seguido, hace aparecer un extraño sello que ocupa todo su antebrazo izquierdo, acercando su dedo para mancharse con su sangre.

\- Kushiyose no jutsu!! (Jutsu de invocación!)

Ante aquello, dos grande nubes de humo se hicieron presentes en el campo de batalla, haciendo que los ninjas detuvieran su avanzada pues no solo se alarmaron por esa repentina humareda, sino también por los chakras tan densos, siniestros y pesados que dieron lugar, viéndose como Maki logra hacer una dificultosa posición de manos la cual... sería el arrepentimiento de sus contrincantes.

\- Contrato de alma... Liberación de chakra!!

Al segundo de soltar aquellas palabras, de una de las nubes sale disparada una especie de bola semejante a una Gudōdama, la cual hizo todo un recorrido alrededor de los dos pelirrojos, impactando y atravesando a cuanto ninja se cruzara con asombrosa velocidad.

Aquel giro de hechos tan repentino, provoca que los demás ninjas observasen anonadados... pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que aquella primera impresión cambio a una de pánico al instante en que un rugido feroz invadió el ambiente, haciendo temblar el campamento y espantando a toda la fauna circundante.

GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Rasa:

Luego de aquella explosión y de haber impactado en seco sobre la tierra por segunda vez, su cuerpo y sentidos ya parecía no responderle... pero aquel gruñido ensordecedor fue el estímulo necesario para hacerle abrir los ojos y reincorporarse de un tirón a pesar de que el dolor físico no ayudase, percatándose de aquellos chakras que simplemente le erizaron los bellos de su nuca.

Luego de aquel poderoso rugido, las nubes de humo se diluyeron hasta el punto de revelar dos extrañas figuras erigidas cuan inmensos obeliscos. Dos humanoides. Dos "marionetas". Dos seres. Dos cosas... inexplicables.

Una de ellas presentando curvas más finas y estilizadas en su cintura y pecho, dándole un aspecto más femenino. Esta misma parece bañada en un recubrimiento metalizado, con manos largas y dedos que terminan cuan púas, además que varias bolas (como la que fue arrojada anteriormente) incrustadas a los lados de sus extremidades superiores e inferiores, dándole cierto aire futurista.

Al contrario, el otro tiene un aspecto más rustico, arbolado, semejante a una criatura mitológica, con ramificaciones emergiendo de su espalda... Aunque ambos comparten ciertos detalles en común, como por ejemplo, el hecho de tener varias inscripciones impresas por todo su cuerpo, sin pasar por alto aquel par de ojos huecos, más oscuros de la misma noche, los cuales desprenden ese chakra tan pesado que los intimido a todos.

Sin más, se ve como la marioneta femenina hace un leve movimiento de manos, desprendiendo imperceptibles hilos de chakra de sus dedos/púas para hacer que tanto Rasa como Maki levitaran y así dejarlos con cuidado en cada una de sus palmas.

Rasa:

\- Maki… ¿Qué demonios son estas cosas!?

Se limita a preguntar el desconcertado aprendiz de Kage, pues realmente estaba atónito ante las imponentes presencias de esos seres, tan así que fue como un muñeco de trapo al momento de ser alzado.

Maki:

\- Bueno, es algo difícil de explicar... pero es nuestra única salida.

Abuela de Maki:

\- Ohh, así que eres del clan Kazekage...

Rasa:

(¿ESTAS COSAS HABLAN!!???)

\- ... D-disculpe... ¿Cómo es que lo supo si no me ha visto usar mi Kekkei?

Abuela de Maki:

\- Fue por tu chakra. Cualquiera que haya luchado junto a un integrante del clan Kazekage reconocería tal fluctuación. Es un rasgo destacable de tu clan...

Maki:

\- Mmmmm, no quisiera interrumpir pero debemos irnos!! Por eso los invoque!! No es tiempo de socializar!!

Abuelo de Maki:

\- Maki tiene razón, al parecer las cosas no les están saliendo bien así que llévatelos. Yo distraeré a todos estos niños…

Hablo la segunda marioneta con una voz mucho más profunda y grave, a lo que sin demoras la femenina se dispuso a moverse llevándose puesto cuanta estructura y árbol se cruzase en su camino sin siquiera inmutarse, siguiendo el rumbo marcado por Maki... la cual apenas se podía mantener consiente pues ese golpe en su cabeza le estaba pasando factura.

Por otro lado, la segunda en cuestión se había quedado distrayendo a los ninjas de Iwa, haciendo crecer varias "raíces" de su cuerpo para así atacar a diestra y siniestra, rompiendo varios muros de tierra y soportando explosiones, hasta que en cierto momento dado se esfuma en una gran nube de humo, dejando detrás los restos que aquel campamento junto a un puñado de Shinobis heridos y desconcertados, envueltos por aquella bruma que genero la marioneta tras desaparecer.

Gari:

\- Desgraciados! ¿QUÉ CARAJOS AH SIDO ESO?

\--\\\A varios kilómetros de ahí/--

En lo que fue de ese breve trayecto siendo llevado por la marioneta fémale, el futuro Kazekage se mantuvo en silencio tratando de procesar todo lo ocurrido ya que... ¿Cómo rayos se supone que iba a darle el informe al Kazekage si ni siquiera encontraba palabras para ello? Cuando en eso, la voz de Maki le hizo mirarla de soslayo, notando lo agotada que veía por la batalla.

Maki:

\- Obaa-chan, ya nos alejamos mucho... Detente que no es conveniente dejar que alguien más te vea.

Abuela de Maki:

\- Pero estas débil, además que todavía están lejos de Suna...

Rasa:

\- Maki tiene razón. Lo mejor será que se detenga. Yo me haré cargo de ahora en adelante. Nos llevare a salvo hasta a Suna.

Abuela de Maki:

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo?

Dice al momento en que detiene su marcha para prestarle atención, viéndose como el pelirrojo da un salto de su mano al suelo, creando una gran cantidad de arena para formar una plataforma flotante.

Rasa:

\- Nos llevare volando. Aún tengo el suficiente chakra para ello. Maki no se ve en estado para seguir a pie o de tal vez mantener su invocación, así que yo me encargare...

Abuela de Maki:

\- Oh, comprendo. Bien... confiare en ti la vida de mi nieta pero más te vale que la cuides...

Rasa:

\- Si señora. Yo me haré cargo.

Menciona al ver como el ente se inclinaba para acercar la muchacha hacía él, extendiendo una de sus manos para así sujetar la de Maki y ayudarla a sentarse sobre el cumulo de polvo dorado que en breve les servirá de transporte.

Maki:

\- Descuida Obaa-chan, estaré bien. Gracias por ayudarnos.

Sin más, aquella marioneta desaparece de igual forma que la anterior, viéndose como Rasa empieza a desplazar la plataforma de forma ascendente, manteniendo una considerable altura para pasar inadvertidos.

En el trascurso del viaje por los cielos, Maki trataba de mantenerse fuerte pero el dolor en su cabeza se hacía cada vez más insoportable... a lo que antes de flaquear e irse para un costado, unos fuertes brazos la envolvieron, atajando su caia.

Rasa:

\- Maki... resiste.

Maki:

\- Lamento esto. Se suponía que yo debía protegerle pero resulto siendo todo lo contrario...

Rasa:

\- Descuida...

Maki:

\- Rasa-san... lo que vio no se lo cuente a nadie, si?... por favor...

Rasa:

(...Rayos...)

\- No te preocupes por eso. Ahora descansa. Pronto estaremos en casa.

Le contesta con un hilo de voz mientras dejaba que ella buscara apoyo sobre su pecho, para en pocos segundos notarla profundamente dormida.

En lo que fue del regreso hasta la Arena, el futuro Kage se la paso sin saber que pensar primero ya que en primer lugar, estaba el hecho de que Iwa atacaría Suna. En segundo estaban esas extrañas marionetas que jamás había visto. En tercero, en como haría para dar un reporte detallando de la misión... y por ultimo pero no menos importante estaba ella, esa chica que a pesar de su aspecto dócil, realmente le había sorprendido con su fuerza y determinación.

\--\\\Dos años después/--

Los meses había transcurrido sin hacer distinciones de nada ni nadie. La guerra se había estancado en un periodo de calma casi obligatorio pues las 5 grandes aldeas habían entrado en tiempos de crisis. Los recursos escaseaban, la tasa de pobreza habían llegado a puntos críticos, la política se había debilitado ante el descontento general y los Shinobis para el combate eran cada vez menos. Los países del mundo clamaban por paz. Tal vez era una clara señal de que era momento de detener toda esta disputa...

Suna había tenido un golpe de suerte en cuando Rasa y Maki revelaron los planes que tenía Iwagakure para con ellos, dándoles el tiempo suficiente para prepararse y contraatacar evitándose así cientos de muertes, a lo que ambos ninjas fueron felicitados y reconocidos por su participación y aporte.

Debido a toda esta situación, ambos pelirrojos comenzaron a ser enviados juntos a diferentes misiones, pues también habían demostrado un gran trabajo en equipo, siendo prácticamente Maki la escolta oficial de Rasa.

A medida que seguían pasando los meses, fue inevitable que los dos se fueran conocieron más a fondo, entablando fuertes lazos de amistad y depositando su confianza en el otro, tan así que poco a poco aquella relación de amistad fue creciendo... hasta el punto en que ya no era solo cariño fraternal. Sentimientos nuevos y difíciles de explicar empezaban a florecer entre ellos y tanto Rasa como Maki solo supieron dejarse llevar, ya que eran sensaciones nuevas pero que se sentían de lo más correctas y agradables.

En un arranque de aquellos fuertes sentimientos que se tenían, ambos se dejaron hacer en los brazos del otro. Una misión en los bosques del País de los Ríos fue el detonante para todo. Un lugar especial para Maki el cual no dudo en revelar al ahora dueño de su corazón y el cual fue testigo de la primera vez en la que ambos pelirrojos se demostraron cuanto se amaban.

Maki no podía estar más dichosa. La guerra estaba teniendo un lapsus de tranquilidad que a más de uno le hacía respirar tranquilo... pero no todo era color de rosa, ya que a pesar de que la kunoichi tratara de ignorarlo, le era ciertamente incomodo saber que su relación con Rasa no era bien vista. En pocas palabras... no era exactamente una pareja deseada ni en el clan Kazekage ni mucho menos en el clan Moto. Pero a pesar de ello, ella era feliz y eso era lo único que le importaba!

Luego de aquel primer encuentro, este se repetía en cada misión sin medir las consecuencias, las cuales saldrían a la luz dos meses después. Maki ya cerca de sus 19 años y Rasa en sus casi 20... Iban a ser padres.

La noticia sin duda les tomó por sorpresa, pero al momento trajo lágrimas de felicidad a la mujer. Ella... iba a ser mamá. Iba a contener a una criatura en su vientre, iba a tener a un bebé en sus brazos, y sobre todo, ese bebé seria del hombre el cual estaba profundamente enamorado.

Por otra parte, Rasa estaba estupefacto ante el hecho de ser padre, aunque como era habitual en él, su rostro no parecía demostrar emoción alguna... Aunque en el fondo, sentía crecer cierto calor que le hacía pensar que a pesar de inoportuno, esta era una de las mejores noticias que había recibido en su vida, haciéndole tomar cartas del asunto.

Rasa:

\- Maki... ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Maki:

\- Rasa-san… ¿Estás seguro de lo que me estas pidiendo?

Rasa:

\- Muy seguro, así que te repito…Maki… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Palabras muy directas y sinceras que le nacieron desde el fondo de su ser, pues ella era la mujer que le había robado el corazón... ¿Entonces por qué no pasar el resto de su vida junto con ella? ¿Por qué no seguir siendo felices y más cuando tenían un bebé en camino? Quería que ese bebé fruto de su amor tuviese un hogar! Una familia…

Así que semanas después, se celebró una bonita y sencilla boda, pues Maki quería algo simple, ya que no era de las personas que necesitaba que su boda fuese exuberante, siempre y cuando estuvieran con ella sus seres queridos. Rasa por supuesto no puso impedimento alguno pues también le bastaba con algo tranquilo.

Pasaron los meses y finalmente el momento llego para Maki, dando a luz a una linda y pequeña niña con unos cuantos buclecitos rojizos.

Nació un 15 de Febrero al momento en que la puesta del Sol bañaba al desierto con bellas tonalidades ocres, viéndose en escena como Maki sostenía con cuidado aquel pequeño retoño entre sus brazos, mientras que Rasa se mantenía en un costado sin apartar su mirada de ellas, lo cual a su mujer le había hecho algo de gracia... después de todo, era la primera vez que Rasa dejaba ver un gesto de incredulidad.

Luego de unos instantes que parecieron interminables para ambos padres primerizos, estos observaron con asombro como los ojitos de su bebé se abrían lentamente, apreciándose dos grandes orbes de un color entre verde esmeralda y celeste. Un color de ojos verdaderamente hermoso.

Maki:

\- Aimi...

Fue lo único que salió de la boca de la mujer junto con una dulce sonrisa. Ese sería el nombre de su pequeña hija, a lo que Rasa simplemente se acercó para tomar una de las manos de su esposa y darle un leve apretón, esta vez no logrando evitar el embozar una ligera sonrisa.

Rasa:

\- Aimi... es un bello nombre.

\--\\\Tres años después/--

En el transcurso de estos años, aquella devastadora segunda guerra finalmente había terminado, siendo para muchas personas del mundo un profundo alivio. Eso mismo resulto para Rasa, Maki y Aimi, los cuales en este tiempo lograron llevar una vida relativamente tranquila.

La pequeña Aimi había crecido con rapidez. Su suave y escasa cabellera se había vuelto más abundante y ondulada como su madre. Maki se había tomado un tiempo fuera de la vida shinobi para centrarse en su hogar, en su esposo y en atender como se debe a su pequeña hija, mientras que Rasa continuaba con sus avances para ser el próximo sucesor del Kazekage, aunque por el momento, el tercero se seguía encargando de todo...

Pero de un día para otro, aquella "paz" que estaban experimentando desapareció junto con algunos Shinobis específicos, entre ellos el mismísimo tercer Kazekage. Algunos especularon que fueron asesinados por los enemigos, otros que había sido secuestrados, pero nadie sabía con certeza que es lo que había ocurrido o quien había sido.

La lista de desaparecidos era muy variada. Desde uno de los jefes de escuadrón (Hiruko) hasta el mismo nieto de Chiyo, un muchacho prodigioso en la confección y manipulación de marionetas, el cual a pesar de su corta edad se había hecho cierta fama a finales de la guerra, ganándose el apodo de "Akasuna" (arena roja) debido a lo letales y sanguinarias que resultaban sus marionetas en el campo de batalla. Nadie sabía que había ocurrido con estos personajes, que al igual que el Tercero, se borraron sin dejar rastro alguno.

Los tiempos nuevamente se estaban tornando oscuros, ya que aquellas desapariciones sin respuesta fueron el comienzo de una seguidilla de desgracias que terminaron desembocando en una posible tercera guerra mundial.

Las amenazantes relaciones entre aldeas eran muy conflictivas y resentidas, además que la sola desaparición del Tercero había dejado notoriamente desmoralizados a todos los habitantes de Suna, volviéndose imperativo el surgimiento de un nuevo Kazekage para que pusiera orden... ¿Y quién más que Rasa, quien había sido preparado por el Tercer Kazekage, para ocupar tal cargo?

Pero en cuanto le pidieron que tomara su respectivo puesto como cuarto Kazekage, se presentó un serio inconveniente, ya que para eso, el pelirrojo debía cumplir con ciertas condiciones que le exigía el consejo de Suna... y una de ellas era el separarse de Maki.

Rasa:

Aquella petición/orden lo había dejado sin palabras. ¿Cómo es que le estaban pidiendo tal cosa? ESTABAN CASADOS!!! ADEMÁS QUE TENIAN UNA HIJA!!! Eso simplemente lo saco de sus casillas, diciéndoles sus cuantas verdades a esa manada de ancianos antes de abandonar el salón completamente furioso. Pero los tiempos se volvían cada vez más complicados. La aldea necesitaba urgentemente a un líder sino se consumiría en el caos, haciendo que la cabeza del Kazekage electo se encontrara en la peor encrucijada de su vida.

La aldea o su familia. Una horrible decisión.

No había forma de llegar a un término medio. Los ancianos no pensaban ceder a su petición y a pesar de lo mucho que lo reflexionara, siempre terminaba llegando a una misma conclusión, la cual era una Maki destrozada. ¿POR QUÉ LE HACÍAN ESO!!!? ¿Por qué no simplemente le dejaban el puesto manteniendo a su familia?!!! ¿Por qué no aceptaban a su esposa?!! ¿Por qué simplemente no les detuvieron antes de casarse!?... Así todo el dolor que estaría a punto de provocar se hubiera evitado.

(Todo sea por el bien de la aldea...)

Se repitió una y mil veces aquella frase para tratar de darse el suficiente valor para afrontar a Maki... Ahora la escena cambia para mostrar una Sunagakure cernida en una noche sin luna, viéndose como por una de sus vacías avenidas apenas iluminada por los destellos que emiten las casas y edificios cercanos, se encuentra caminando un cabizbajo pelirrojo, el cual sus lentos pasos lo llevan de modo automático al centro de la aldea, más precisamente hacia el edificio circular que la rige, listo para aceptar su destino... aunque su mente se halla dividida, corrompida, no parándole de mostrar imágenes de lo que había ocurrido hace horas atrás, cuan escotadas mudas pero profundas a su corazón. Ella, su mujer, la madre de su hija tratando de no llorar, tratando de contener las lágrimas ante sus palabras secas y cortantes.

\- Nos separamos, así que olvídate de mí y no me busques... ya no te quiero...

Había sido un maldito desgraciado al hablarle de esa manera, de decirle tales e hirientes cosas pero... "Todo era por el bien de la aldea" No? Además ella también era parte de la aldea, así que la protegería indirectamente, o al menos ese era el único consuelo que encontraba.

(Por favor no llores... es todo mentira...)

Le hubiese gustado decirle, le hubiese gustado abrazarla para recalcarle que todo era una maldita broma... pero no, no podía, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que aguantar el dolor de darle la espalda a su propia familia y todo por el bien de la aldea.

Muchos pensaban que era una persona fuerte, digno aspirante para ser el siguiente Kage, pero en esos momentos no era más que un cobarde que ni siquiera tuvo el valor para al menos despedirse de su pequeña hija. Que buen padre resulto ser...

Maki:

Aquellas palabras no salían de su memoria. Estaba dolida y confundida. ¿Por qué Rasa le dijo eso? ¿Por qué se marchó? ¿Por qué no le dio una explicación? ¿Por qué no se detuvo a siquiera despedirse de Aimi?

Desde que había ido a hablar con el consejo de Suna su comportamiento había resultado notoriamente extraño. Estaba más callado y su semblante más preocupado, a lo que varias veces trato de preguntarle que sucedía pero él siempre evitaba la plática... aunque jamás se esperó venir tal estrepitoso desenlace que le dejaría un hueco irreparable en su ser.

\--\\\Un mes después/--

Su corazón continuaba doliendo, haciendo que por varias noches seguidas, lloraba en silencio para no despertar a su pequeña. Se sentía bastante sola por más que realmente no lo estuviera, pues tenía a sus padres para apoyarla al igual que sus amigos más cercanos... aunque lo que más fuerzas le daba para continuar con su día a día, era el ver a su pequeña Aimi sonriéndole con aquellas mejillas regordetas y ojitos ensoñadores.

Los tiempos nuevamente se habían tornado violentos y la tercer guerra ninja ya había dado inicio, pero no importaba que, ella seguía adelante para cuidar de su hija! Le valía nada que la miraran raro o que hicieran comentarios por lo bajo respecto a ella! Siempre y cuando no se metieran con su hija todo estaría bien.

\--\\\Dos años después/--

Ya habían pasado un par de años en los cuales estaba sin esposo. Dos años los cuales su pequeña Aimi no había convivido con su padre. Dos años más en la vida de su hija que ya caminaba, ya decía mamá, incluso decía papá... aunque no tenía a quien llamar así, pensando de a momentos en qué le diría a su pequeña en cuando ella ya tuviese la suficiente edad como para preguntarle donde estaba su padre.

Ahora la escena se centra el penumbroso salón del consejo del clan Moto, viéndose por un lado a una devastada Maki, mientras que por el otro, los ancianos líderes le miraban serios pero compasivos. Aquella noticia le fue como un balde de agua fría.

[- Lo siento mucho... tus padre murieron en batalla.]

Maki:

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y mucho menos el dolor de su corazón. Las dos personas que fueron su más grande apoyo se habían ido. De nuevo sentía como la soledad le extendía los brazos para recibirla, tratando de contener sus sollozos mientras uno de los ancianos se acercaba a ella para hacerle entrega de un pergamino con el respectivo sello del clan Moto. Un pergamino el cual conocía perfectamente su contenido.

Rasa:

Todo había cambiado en él. Ahora como el Cuarto Kazekage, era más serio y estricto que nunca, pues la tercera guerra mundial los tenía alterado a todos, así que él debía de estar ahí para sacarlos adelante.

Entre tantos expedientes, estrategias y avanzadas para organizar, su mente se fue ocupando en otros asuntos haciendo que su ex-mujer e hija pasaran a segundo plano. Si, podía escucharse cruel pero ahora su cabeza no daba para otra cosa... Aunque si antes consideraba que los consejeros de Suna estaban locos al momento de hacerle separar de Maki, eso no fue nada comparado al momento en que le hicieron saber que se tenía que casar de nuevo.

¿CASARSE CON ALGUIEN MÁS?!!!! Pero que carajos les pasaba a esos tipos!! Para eso podía regresar con Maki... Pero no, esos malditos ya tenían seleccionada a la que sería su futura mujer. ¿Cuánto más querían tenerlo bajo su control! ¿Hasta qué punto querían manejarle la vida?!!!

Pero por más que se negó rotundamente, las cosas al parecer ya estaban decididas con o sin su consentimiento. Cuando le presentaron a la mujer que sería su esposa quedo en shock. No solo era una jovencita que tendría apenas unos 18-19 años, sino que también era la siguiente aspirante para contener al Shukaku, la bestia de una cola que estaba bajo el poder de la Arena.

Su nombre era Karura. Tenía el cabello corto de un color castaño claro y unos ojos azul brillante. Sin duda alguna era una muchacha muy bonita pero el corazón de Rasa ya pertenecía a alguien más, negándose nuevamente, pero como era de esperarse, siendo obligado a desposar a la joven en una suntuosa boda.

Al transcurso del primer año Rasa no quería acercarse a su nueva mujer, pero así mismo, Karura poco a poco se hizo ganar su aprecio actuando de manera calmada, tolerante y comprensiva, ya que a pesar de saber que sus sentimientos no eran compartidos, siempre se esforzaba por volver más amena su relación, distrayéndole de vez en cuando y ayudándolo a desahogarse cuando los días resultaban muy difíciles, haciendo que con el paso de los meses, tuviese la suficiente confianza como para entablar conversaciones más seguido y no simplemente ignorarla cada vez que llegaba a su residencia.

\--\\\Dos años después/--

Karura sin duda se había vuelto una gran compañía... o más bien su única compañía. Era ciertamente agradable pasar tiempo con ella pues le ayudaba a calmar las diferentes emociones de culpa que tenía, pues ¿Qué clase de maldito era? ¿Qué clase de padre hacia eso? ¿Qué clase de mal nacido dejaba a su anterior mujer e hija solas a su suerte?

Si claro, la clase de hombre que término prestando atención a su nueva esposa, la cual ahora estaba enfrente de él... dándole la noticia de que estaba embarazada.

Maki:

A pesar de que la vida siguiera su curso, a la mujer le resultaba cada vez más difícil el mantenerse fuerte... y no solo por la muerte de sus progenitores, sino también por la noticia de que Rasa había vuelto a ser padre. Si bien ya sabía de qué se había vuelto a casar, más de una vez se encontró fantaseando que quizás volvería con ella para así reanudar la familia que alguna vez fueron en su pasado.

Pero aquellas vagas esperanzas se terminaron en cuando se reveló la noticia de que el Cuarto Kazekage había tenido una hija. Así que para despejarse de esos abrumantes pensamientos, de vez en cuando salía de misiones en solitario. Estas misiones eran dadas por el consejo del clan Moto, las cuales no eran de importancia a Sunagakure sino a los propósitos del clan mismo, limitándose a completar los recados que le asignaban sin hacer preguntas al respecto, siendo tal suelto la fuente económica que servía de sustento tanto a ella como a su pequeña.

En cuando le tocaba salir, dejaba a Aimi al cuidado de Takehiko y Leiko. Ellos también habían formalizado su relación, casándose y teniendo un hijo que llamaron Takeshi, un muchachito amable que con Aimi había entablado una buena y casi inseparable amistad. Más tarde se sumaría a su grupito un pequeño muy activo llamado Hiroyuki, además de unas mellizas las cuales eran iguales en apariencia pero absolutamente distintas en personalidad, de nombres Michiko y Momoka.

Aimi:

Desde que era muy pequeña se cuestionaba por qué ella no tenía un padre... pero cada vez que quería preguntarle a su madre acerca de él, se sentía tan nerviosa, hasta el punto de simplemente desistir del tema. Ya con el ingreso a la academia ninja, su mente se ocupó en otras cosas pues ahora no solo convivía con Takeshi, Hiro, Momo y Michiko, sino que conocía a más niños! Aunque con el correr de los meses, aquella felicidad se iba reduciendo ya que algunos chicos eran malos con ella.

No entendía por qué eran tan cortantes o por qué le molestaban tanto... pero lo que realmente le hacía sentir mal, era el hecho de que algunos sabían lo de su padre, por ende se burlaban haciéndole preguntas como "¿Quién es tu papá?" "¿Realmente tienes un padre?" "Tu padre te abandono!" "Tu padre no te quería". Por más que tratara de mostrar indiferencia a tales comentarios, el no poder responder por el simple hecho de no saber quién o como era su padre se le hacía dificil.

\--\\\ 4 años después. /--

Maki:

Ahora su pequeña Aimi tenía 11 años, estaba más alta y su cabello mucho más largo. Había sido testigo ocasional de cómo algunos chicos de la academia la molestaban por el hecho de no tener padre, lo que seguro para su pequeña debía ser desalentador...

Meces después, con una Aimi de 12 años recién cumplidos, ya había llegado la hora de revelarle los secretos de su clan. Si bien no era algo que fuese de su agrado, era parte de una tradición/maldición que se había mantenido intacta por generaciones... y si no era ella quien se lo informaba, los ancianos del consejo tomarían cartas del asunto, ya que era obligatorio que todos los jovencitos se sometieran a tal ceremonia.

Aimi:

Quién lo diría. Luego de pasar por las burlas en la academia, hubo algo que le causo alegría de nuevo! La inesperada noticia de que podría ver a sus abuelos, los cuales no recordaba pues apenas era un bebé cuando fallecieron. Una vez le explicaron los requisitos, ella no mostro titubeo alguno en iniciarse, ya que para ella era más que increíble el tener a sus abuelos!! Además que con aquel "poder" podría proteger a toda Suna y sus habitantes, ajena a las consecuencias que esto le generaría a futuro.

Maki:

Luego de la ceremonia de iniciación, Aimi se veía de lo más feliz. Tal vez por qué había sido bien recibida por sus abuelos, recordando que cuando los invocó por primera vez, casi empieza a llorar por ver a sus padres de nuevo, reconfortándole un poco el saber que ellos serían los que protegerían de Aimi.

A mediados de ese mismo año, le sorprendió el hecho de enterarse que Aimi ya se graduaría de la academia, siendo considerada por su Sensei una gran estudiante que le veía un prometedor futuro como Kunoichi, haciendo que se sintiera de lo más orgullosa... bueno, más de lo que ya estaba, pues Aimi desde pequeña, cada vez que podía le decía que cuando creciera, quería ser una gran ninja para proteger tanto a Suna como al clan Moto.

\--\\\ Dos años después. /--

Aimi:

Durante pleno transcurso de su adolescencia, se le presento la oportunidad de conocer a cierto personaje del cual siempre tuvo una profunda admiración. La abuela Chiyo, una de las mejores marionetistas de Suna, sin duda alguna era una mujer increíble! Tan así que cada vez que podía, trataba de acercarse a ella a pesar de que su contraria fuese bien conocida por su carácter testarudo y su tendencia a no aceptar alumnos... PERO NO PENSABA RENDIRSE! Quería aprender mucho más acerca de las marionetas! Por supuesto que sabía manejarlas, pero deseaba fervientemente el ampliar sus conocimientos y que mejor que aprender de ella!

Luego de meses y meses de ardua insistencia, finalmente logro que la cansada anciana cediera a regañadientes... aunque con el pasar de las semanas, lograron entablar una relación lo suficientemente buena como para que ella accediera a enseñarle como se construyen artesanalmente. Ahora ya no solo sabía manejarlas, sino que también poseía el presumible saber de cómo construirlas, logrando a la edad de 15 años, el confeccionar su primera marioneta sin ayuda de nadie.

Ahora la escena se sitúa en el taller ubicado a los pies del edificio Kazekage, apreciándose a una Aimi con ojitos de sorpresa tras ver como la anciana se le acercaba y le hacía entrega de un gran rollo sellado, tomando este con manos curiosas para una vez abierto, quedar fascinada. Se trataba del boceto de un prototipo que jamás se volvió realidad, descubriendo entre las anotaciones prolijamente escritas a mano, el garabato de un escorpión rojo en la parte inferior derecha. Conocía ese símbolo... pero prefería no hacer no hacer mención de este para no incomodar a un Sensei. Era increíble que Chiyo le estuviese confiando algo que alguna vez perteneció a su desaparecido nieto, ya que siempre parecía tener cierto recelo cuando se trataba de su trágica familia, jurándose a sí misma que costase lo que costase, volvería realidad los planos de aquel joven genio.

Su cosa favorita en el mundo era salir de misión! Visitar territorios nuevos, conocer gente y sobre todo golpear malos junto a sus amigos! Aunque algunas veces, las cosas no salían según lo previsto.

Sin más, ahora la escena muestra las puertas del complejo del clan moto, viéndose como la joven pelirroja salía al encuentro de su equipo para concretar una misión clase B, cuando en su camino es interceptada por una muchacha de cabellos cortos color verde musgo y ojos anaranjados, con la particularidad de que, a excepción de su hermana melliza, ella llevaba pintado con el clásico maquillaje Kabuki, un kanji de significado desconocido en su mejilla derecha.

Momoka:

\- Aimi...¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Aimi:

\- ¿Mmmm un favor? Claro dime.

Momoka:

\- ¿Puedes cuidar de mi hermana? Ella algunas veces puede ser muy despistada.

Aimi:

\- Ohu, jeee pero…

Momoka:

\- Si lo sé. Ustedes ya han ido varias veces de misión... pero esta diferente y lo sabes, así que... ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Aimi:

\- Mmmm, entiendo. Si claro… lo hare.

Momoka:

\- NO SUENAS TAN CONVENCIDA!! Hīragi!

Aimi:

\- Ehhh?!! No me llames así!! Ira kusa! bien, bien, LO PROMETO!! Prometo que la protegeré!

Momoka:

\- Tsk… Jajajajaj, ahora si te creo!

Aimi:

\- Jajajaj, bien!

Osamu-Sensei:

\- Bien chicos, la misión de hoy es algo arriesgada.

Kazekage-sama me informo que en la frontera del país de los pájaros con Tsuchi no Kuni /país de la tierra, se nos pidió entregar un pergamino al capitán de la ronda lo más pronto posible…

Aimi:

\- ¿Eh?!! Pero Osamu-sensei ¿Eso no es muy peligroso? Estaremos en terreno enemigo!

Michiko:

\- Aimi-chan tiene razón, eso es muy peligroso. Además ¿Desde cuándo tenemos aliados de la roca?

Osamu-Sensei:

\- Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes pero órdenes son órdenes. No se trata de un aliado de la roca, es un infiltrado que tenemos hace años. Es de confianza.

Hideo:

\- Mmmm, bueno, supongo que no tenemos de otra, son órdenes del Kazekage…

Luego de aquel breve intercambio de opiniones, el equipo Osamu se dispuso a dirigirse hacia la salida de Suna. No todos estaban muy convencidos de esta misión, pues el que se vieran tan cerca de ese país les causaba inseguridad. Por más que las cosas estuviesen un poco más calmadas, no significaba que todas las aldeas se llevaran bien. Con ese pensamiento general fue que transcurrió todo el camino, tardando alrededor de dos días y medio para llegar al lugar pactado.

Al arribar tras caer la tarde, no fueron recibidos por su contacto, sino por un grupo de personas que en vez de ninjas… parecían más bien unos bandoleros, vestidos todos de negro y con sus rostros cubiertos a excepción de los ojos. Obviamente sus peores sospechas de que esta misión había sido una trampa salieron a flote, y más aún cuando estos sujetos se lanzaron a atacarles. Tenían que librarse de esos locos, pero aquel grupo parecía ser de un rango mucho más elevado, dejando la pelea bastante desventajosa.

Aimi:

-TE TENGO!!! ME LAS PAGARAS POR HABER LASTIMADO A OSAMU-SENSEI!!!

Hablo fieramente, pues luego de una difícil batalla, uno de los bandoleros había logrado herir al Sensei, arrinconándolo contra un árbol e inmovilizándole con un kunai clavado en su hombro. Pero al momento de lanzarse con otro kunai en mano, cargado de elemento viento para dar el golpe de gracia, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par en cuanto una cabellera verduzca musgo se cruzó en su camino, quedando completamente atónita tras descubrir que a la persona la cual había atravesado… era Michiko.

-Mi-michiko…..que…por…por qué…..

Fue lo único que logro balbucear al cabo que veía en cámara lenta, como el cuerpo de su amiga caía a un costado con un ruido seco, siendo estos segundos aprovechados por aquel sujeto para poder escapar.

\- Esto no salió como debía salir. Nos vamos…misión fracasada…

Pudo verlo. Pudo ver el momento en el que unos hilos de chakra desaparecían de sus dedos, al igual que sus ojos habían quedado grabados en su memoria. Sus ojos, su voz y su chakra habían sido grabados, pues Michiko no se había atravesado por qué quería, sino que ella había sido controlada.

En cuanto Osamu y Hideo llegaron a escena para auxiliarlas ya era demasiado tarde, pues al momento de acercarse lo suficiente, pudieron ver a una temblorosa Aimi, junto a un cuerpo tendido en el suelo del cual brotaba abundante sangre del pecho.

Aimi:

-Michiko-chan….Michiko-chan!! Hey…hey Mi-Michiko-chan….no…no es…momento para que te hagas la débil…a-anda….tenemos una misión que cumplir….anda….

Hablaba entrecortadamente mientras sostenía a su moribunda compañera, viéndose como sus ojos verdeazulados empezaban a cristalizarse, al punto que su visión se tornó turbia debido a las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar.

Michiko:

-ghh…di-dile…dile a…M-momo-chan…q-que…m-me perd-done…jee….no…creo po-poder regresar…….a….casa…..

Aimi:

-espera…espera…yo…lo siento…y-yo no quería hacerlo…Mi-michiko—chan….michiko-chan…lo siento…juro que…ju-juro que n-no quería hacerlo…!!! POR FAVOR NO CIERRES LOS OJOS!!...no…no los cierres…..Michiko-chan…

\--/ MESES DESPUES/--

Aimi:

Luego de aquel trágico suceso, su mente no paraba de recordarle que fue ELLA quien asesino a Michiko, que fue ELLA quien le arrebato la felicidad a Momoka, que fue ELLA quien tuvo la culpa de todo.

No quería comer pues su estómago se negaba a recibir algún bocado, no quería hablar con nadie pues sentía que le juzgarían por lo sucedido, ni siquiera el hablar con su madre le traía paz a su conciencia. No quería salir, no quería entrenar con sus marionetas, no quería afrontar la realidad, no quería afrontar el hecho de que... Michiko había muerto.

Maki:

Luego de que su hija regresara de aquella misión donde tristemente había muerto en batalla una de sus compañeras, Aimi había entrado en una profunda depresión, llevándola a aislarse cada vez más, evitando hablar incluso con ella. Ya no sabía qué hacer para ayudarla hasta que se le cruzo por la cabeza el llevarla a aquel lugar especial, aquel lugar el cual le hacía olvidar todo... aquel lugar que hace años atrás le había revelado a Rasa y había sido testigo de su amor.

En buena parte había funcionado. El llevarla allí había hecho que su hija recuperara gran parte de su actitud, aunque semanas después luego de su viaje, lo que siempre se había temido finalmente sucedió. Aimi le había hecho aquella pregunta de ¿Quién es mi padre?, así que tomando todo el valor del mundo, le termino contando la verdad. Ella merecía saberlo, además, era algo que no podría ocultarse para siempre.

Sin duda Aimi había quedado sin palabras tras enterarse de que su padre era el Cuarto Kazekage. Nunca olvidaría cada gesto que plasmó su rostro: sorpresa, ingenuidad, desconcierto, felicidad, emoción... y tristeza. Si, la tristeza hizo gran parte, pues como era de esperarse, Aimi no comprendía el por qué su padre no estaba con ellas.

Por su parte, trató de disfrazar un poco lo que ni ella sabía con certeza, intentando responder a las preguntas de su hija al igual que intentaba no colapsar delante de ella, admirando la fuerza de su pequeña, que a pesar de ya saber la verdad, ocultaba su tristeza apelando que estaba feliz de saber quién era su padre y saber que tenía hermanastros. Tal vez nunca tendrían una relación como quisiera, pero de igual forma prometía que se esforzaría para protegerlos.

\--/2 AÑOS DESPUES/--

Le gustaba salir de misión con su hija, la cual a sus 16 años ya era toda una Jounin. Usualmente sus misiones eran enviadas por medio de pergaminos evitando así el contacto con el Cuarto Kazekage, lo cual le hacía pensar que realmente Rasa se tomaba en serio lo de mantenerlas alejadas.

Lastimosamente para Maki, a sus 32 años de edad, ya la vida empezaba a marchitársele, pues las consecuencias de usar aquellas marionetas le estaban pasando factura, tan así que en una de sus misiones termino desmayándose. Al recobrar el conocimiento luego de dos meses inconsciente en el hospital, lo primero que vio fue a su hija a su lado sosteniendo su mano mientras dormía a un costado de la cama.

Aimi:

Sin duda ella misma se había superado siendo una Jounin con solo 16 años!! Ahora las misiones que le encomendaban eran de alto rango y le fascinaban más cuando debía ir con su madre!

El tema respecto a su padre simplemente lo había dejado atrás, pues si él no se acercaba era por qué tenía sus razones, además que, bueno o malo, ella estaba perfecta con solo la presencia de su madre...

... pero...

Un día que regresaba de hacer las compras, una terrible noticia la recibió en la puerta de su casa. Aquello hizo que su estado anímico cayera al igual que la bolsa de verduras que cargaba en brazos, tras enterarse que Maki se encontraba en coma.

Ahora la escena se centra en uno de los lugares más alejados de Sunagakure, siendo este el muro exterior que contornea la aldea. Nunca había llorado tanto en su vida por el hecho de pensar que tarde o temprano su madre se iría de este mundo, permaneciendo durante horas sobre aquella muralla esperando calmarse, y para ayudarse con eso, empezando a jugar con la arena a su alrededor, haciendo que esta tomara pequeñas formas.

No era de su agrado el hacer uso de esta habilidad pues le recordaba el aparente "rechazo" de su padre, cuando en eso, una presencia se hizo notar a sus espaldas, girando apenas su rostro para descubrir a nada más y nada menos que el Cuarto Kazekage, que le miraba seriamente de brazos cruzados.

Rasa:

\- Con que tú eres Aimi. Tu madre... ¿ya despertó?

Aimi:

\- ... no... ¿Acaso ya conoce a mi madre?

Rasa:

Asintiendo levemente con su cabeza, le vemos acercarse un poco para observar por sobre el hombro de la muchacha.

-Manejas la arena... interesante.

Aimi:

-Hai. Lo hago de vez en cuando…

Rasa:

-Tú madre, ella despertara, tenlo por seguro…

Aimi:

-Como lo sabe? Puede que si lo haga pero eso no quita el hecho de que... ella algún día se marchara y me dejara sola.

Rasa:

-Lo sé porque ella es fuerte a pesar de todo, además nunca estarás sola…

Aimi:

\- ¿Sabe? dicen que las personas no son para siempre... pero me gustaría que mi Oka-chan lo fuera. No sé quién es mi Oto-san, así que Oka-chan toda mi vida ha sido ambos. Me pregunto si... él donde quiera que este, amo a mi Oka-chan... o siquiera...me amo un poco a mí.

Rasa:

Guardando completo silencio, le vemos hacer que aquella flor de arena que había confeccionado Aimi hace solo segundos, fuera cubierta por una especie de polvo dorado, pronunciando unas lentas palabras antes de incorporarse y retirarse del sitio, dejando a Aimi con una sensacion agridulce en su ser.

\- Sin dudas, tu padre, donde quiera que este, las ama...

Aimi:

Por fin luego de una larga espera su madre había despertado!!! ¡Se sentía tan aliviada! Aunque al parecer las cosas eran poco alentadoras. La salud de Maki se estaba deteriorando lentamente, algo doloroso de presenciar pues su madre siempre había sido una mujer alegre, enérgica y llena de vida.

-OKA-CHAN!!! Ya estoy aquí!! Que tal como estas!!

Maki:

-Eh? Aimi-chan. Qué casualidad verte por aquí.

Aimi:

-Mmm? A que te refieres Oka-chan?...¿que tu hija no puede venir y visitarte?!

Maki:

-Jejejej... por supuesto, es solo que va a empezar una tormenta de arena, es por eso que me parece mucha coincidencia...

Aimi:

-Ah!! Bu-bueno eso... no sabía...

Maki:

-Jee... descuida...

En eso, toma su mano para dejar que se acercara y tomara asiento junto a ella en la camilla, dejando que su cabeza reposara sobre su pecho.

-Aún le tienes miedo a las tormentas de arena...

Aimi:

\- Es que yo... bueno... ¿eso es raro?

Maki:

-Mmmmm, no lo sé... jejeje pero bueno, creo que esa experiencia en el desierto aquella vez realmente fue traumática para ti.

Aimi:

-Bueno, eso... creo que yo había sido muy torpe, jejej…

Maki:

-Demasiado! Como se te ocurría escaparte de casa de Takehiko-kun solo para buscarme! Jejej solo a alguien poco cuerdo se le ocurre.

Aimi:

-Mmm!! Es que quería verte!!

Maki:

-Bueno, bueno... ya paso, pero realmente fue un milagro que esa tormenta no te lastimara. No sé lo que hubiera hecho si te pasaba algo...

Aimi:

Cambiando abruptamente de circunstancia, de tanto en tanto era obligada a presenciar los castigos que proporcionaba el consejo del clan Moto a los cobardes que intentaban "desacatar las normas", siendo a sus 18 años testigo de cómo una amiga cercana sufrió aquel terrible castigo. Ruiji, novia y prometida de otro de sus grandes amigos, Mitsku. Ella solo quería ser libre, escapar de todo lo que rodea al clan Moto, además que el ver sufrir a Mitsku fue aun peor que el mismo juicio... pero Ruiji no fue la primera y mucho menos la última.

Cada mes se realizaba el juicio de alguien, muchos los cuales eran personas que ella conocía, personas buenas, personas que no merecían morir, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Con el tiempo aprendió a soportar el presenciar los juicios pues para eso era, para hacerlos más fuertes, al igual que para dejarles en claro que les pasaría a los que intentaban desafiar las reglas del clan.

\--/6 MESES DESPUES/--

Unos cuantos meses de regular calma habían pasado, siendo esta racha cortada la noche en que el hijo menor del Kazekage se salió de control, desatando la ira de una temible bestia que atacó la aldea y provocó numerosas pérdidas tanto materiales como humanas. Aimi por supuesto que tenía conocimientos acerca de sus "hermanos", pero nunca de que su padre había cometido tal atrocidad en sellar a un Bijju en su esposa embarazada, y por consecuente, en su hijo.

Lo vio algunas veces de pequeño. Gaara siempre permanecía solo y aunque él quería acercarse a las personas, estas se encargaban de alejarlo y aislarlo. Varias veces le veía solo y triste, eso no era lo que un niño de su edad debía pasar. Al menos ella tenía a su madre, en cambio, a pesar de que Gaara tenía a su padre, este parecía como si no existiera.

Maki:

Seguía internada en el hospital. Tras pensar que ya había pasado lo peor le habían dado de alta, pero al tercer día le agarro un fallo cardiorrespiratorio, por lo cual fue internada nuevamente, permaneciendo día y noche postrada en cama dentro de aquella habitación, esta vez por tiempo indefinido. Quién lo diría, lo que menos le gustaba era permanecer si hacer nada. Le gustaba el aire libre y pasear en sus tiempos de descanso pero lastimosamente había sido relevada de su cargo ninja.

Aimi:

A sus 20 años era sin duda una gran Kunoichi, buena no solo en las peleas a larga distancia sino también cuerpo a cuerpo, pues su clan les hacía (por no decir que le obligaban) a mejorar en todo lo que pudieran. Ahora no solo manejaba marionetas, si no también hacia uso de sus elemento viento, además que su control de arena había mejorado, pues a pesar usarlo muy poco, lo entrenaba para cuando fuera un caso de emergencia.

A lo que respecta al Cuarto Kazekage simplemente continuaba manteniéndose al margen, pero a pesar de todo no podía evitar estar al pendiente de sus hermanastros. No se preocupaba tanto por Temari o Kankuro que demostraban tener un alto desempeño en sus entrenamientos, en cambio el que le llamaba la atención era Gaara.

Con el transcurso de los años el Sabaku menor se había reprimido más, aislándose de las personas y guardando consigo un profundo y oscuro rencor a todo y a todos. Era muy joven para tener tanto odio! Pero que más se podía esperar cuando creces sin amor y sin nadie que te apoye. Quería hacer algo para revertirlo! Por qué ella no le tenía miedo, más bien sentía tristeza e impotencia al no poder hacer nada, pues se le había prohibido tener un mínimo acercamiento a los hijos del Kazekage, los cuales para esos días habían partido con rumbo a Konoha para presentarse en los próximos exámenes Chunnin que se llevaban a cabo a mediados de ese mismo año.

Ahora la escena se centra en una Aimi entrenando en los terrenos del clan Moto, junto a Takeshi, Hiroyuki y Momoka... bueno... esta última estando presente pero a cierta distancia, observándole con odio como era costumbre.

El día había transcurrido con normalidad hasta que un mensajero apareció dentro del complejo, anunciando a viva voz que el cuerpo del Cuarto había sido encontrado en las afueras de Suna. Ante aquello, sintió como un escalofrió calaba cada hueso de su columna, al cabo que sus pies reaccionaban en automático, haciéndola correr con dirección al edificio circular del Kazekage. Debía cerciorarse de que esa noticia era mentira!!*

G- Así es…es el Cuarto Kazekage

C- Pero como es que esto paso!...

En eso, un ruido estrepitoso se hizo escuchar cuando las puertas del vestíbulo principal se abrieron de par en par, revelando a una Aimi bastante agitada.

Aimi:

-Yo….yo…lamento interrumpir así pero….yo…

G-….Aimi….

C-Pues quien te crees mocosa para interrumpir de esa manera!!!

Aimi:

-Yo…que quien…me….disculpe pero…no cree al menos tengo un poco de derecho de saber si... realmente está muerto?...o es que no les basto con ocultármelo?

C-…..Tsk….después de tanto tiempo vienes a reclamar algo así?...no será que estas interesada en el puesto de... futuro quinto Kazekage?

Aimi:

-No, no me interesa en lo absoluto…..yo….solo…por favor…solo quiero saber si…lo que dijeron es verdad…..él…esta…

G-….Así es…encontramos el cuerpo del Kazekage a 3 kilómetros de Suna…al parecer…fue traicionado por Orochimaru…

Aimi:

Ante aquella afirmación sintió como un nudo en su garganta se formaba, hasta el punto en el que pasar saliva era un trabajo casi imposible.

-Orochimaru…?...que él no…pero…a que se refiere con traición?

C-…No te hagas niña…si tu clan hubiera apoyado desde el principio la idea de atacar Konoha, el Kazekage no estaría muerto!

Aimi:

-Eh?...atacar Konoha?...pero….yo... tengo que irme!

Sin más, salió de aquel vestíbulo tan apurada como llego, pues había escuchado algo al respecto, solo que los ancianos del concejo no habían explicado bien el tema. Luego de unos minutos, la pelirroja arribo de nuevo al complejo del clan, esta vez con dirección a edificio donde residía el consejo de Ancianos, decidida a conseguir respuestas.

Ya habían transcurrido 2 días de finalizado los exámenes Chunnin. Sunagakure estaba de luto, además que con el correr del rumor de que plan contra Konoha fue completamente vano, se había generado un importante descontento general.

Maki:

El recibir tal noticia la dejo en cuidados intensivos por una semana. Enterarse que Rasa había muerto fue simplemente devastador para ella, pero por sobre todo... Como lo habría tomado Aimi? Ella estaría bien? Su hija sin duda debió tomarlo con madurez pues era una chica responsable, capaz de lidiar con tales situaciones...

Aimi:

Su mente había quedado en blanco, pues la respuesta que recibió de los ancianos la dejo extremadamente decepcionada, al punto de perder un poco de la "Fe" que le tenía a su clan

/COMIENZO DEL FLASHBACK/

[Por qué no brindamos nuestra ayuda? Simple…por qué no está en nuestros intereses el buscar peleas estúpidas, tal vez las razones del Kazekage eran buenas, pero, el atacar a Konoha no traería nada bueno, es bien sabido que esa aldea no es que se de tan fácilmente por vencida, puede que nosotros hubiéramos prestado nuestra fuerza, ¿pero… que ganábamos a cambio? ¿Información? Eso lo conseguimos muy fácil, ¿Poder? Eso ya lo tenemos, deber pelear solo por qué el Kazekage lo pide sin buenas razones para nosotros, no es nada bueno. ]

Aimi:

\-- Pero!!! No digo que fuera bueno atacar a Konoha pero…el Kazekage como bien saben ustedes, solo quería lo mejor para Suna!! --

[Quieres que te recordemos que…nosotros solo vivimos en Suna por intereses que van más allá del tiempo, sus habitantes no son de importancia para nosotros, ¿que si Suna cae? ¡Pues solo deberemos buscar otra aldea tonta e ingenua]

Aimi:

\-- Pero --

[ Pero nada Aimi! El Kazekage solo se buscó lo que le paso. El intentar buscar poder en el aliado menos indicado fue ocasionado por él mismo. ]

Aimi:

\-- Eso no hubiese sucedido si ustedes al menos…AL MENOS LO HUBIERAN PENSADO!!! ¡O HUBIERAN PERSUADIDO DE QUE LO QUE IBA A HACER ERA UNA LOCURA! Así al menos ¡EL KAZEKAGE ESTARÍA VIVO!!! --

/ FIN DEL FLASHBACK/

Ahora lo sabía. Su clan no era de los que se preocupaba por los demás, aparentando lealtad pero llegando a ser demasiado egoístas en momentos cruciales, a lo que en cierto momento dado, la pelirroja se encontró a si misma yendo en dirección al cementerio de la aldea. Una vez de pie enfrente del monolito de los Kazekages, no pudo contener sus lágrimas de amargura. El que Rasa hubiese muerto sin siquiera admitir que era su padre era algo verdaderamente triste.

(Ni…ni siquiera pude decirte Oto-san…. Una vez….)

Gaara:

\- No es bueno que llores por una persona que no lo merece….

Aimi:

(…Esa voz….)

\- Lo siento…..yo….no debí….

Gaara:

\- Aún que tampoco está mal que demuestres lo que quisiste que él fuera….Eres Aimi… ¿no?

Aimi:

Rápidamente limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta, a lo que al girar sobre su eje descubrió no estaba solo, sino que estaba junto a sus dos hermanos mayores.

\- Sí. Mis disculpas….no sabía que…

Temari:

\- Realmente te pareces a Oto-san….pero solo físicamente…

Aimi:

\- Eh?...

Kankuro:

\- Así que tú eres la mayor….es increíble el parecido…tanto tú como Gaara salieron parecidos a Oto-san…

Aimi:

-Acaso….ustedes saben al respecto de que yo….pero…cómo? si…si se suponía que eso era un secreto….

Kankuro:

-Bueno eso fue fácil. Los cuchicheos nos abrieron la curiosidad, así que fue solo investigar en la biblioteca del clan Kazekage y bueno, supongo que ya sabrás que encontramos.

Aimi:

-Ah--Pero….no…no están molestos….o…tal vez decepcionados?...digo….Yo soy del clan Moto…

Temari:

-Bueno, al principio quedamos sorprendidos, nunca pensamos que Oto-san se hubiera casado antes…pero…al mismo tiempo nos dio curiosidad de saber cómo eras, nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de verte, al parecer tenías prohibido siquiera acercarte a la oficina del Kazekage ¿no? Y el que seas parte del clan Moto no es que nos importe mucho…

Aimi:

-Así es…por eso yo…me mantuve lejos…¿no les importa?

Gaara:

\- Así es, eres nuestra hermana, sean las razones del porqué nuestro Oto-san te alejo de él no es nuestra incumbencia, pero te reconocemos como tal. No fue adecuado el mantener en secreto tal cosa, además que eres la mayor, pasaron muchas cosas en Konoha que…me hicieron recapacitar de todo y todos.

Aimi:

(Me…reconocen como su hermana?)

Gaara:

\- Si no mal recuerdo cuando era pequeño, tú te acercaste con un jutsu de transformación y jugaste conmigo. Te reconozco por tu chakra…

Aimi:

-AH!!! Bueno…es que….yo...es que….no pude evitarlo, te veías tan solitario que…solo por una vez quise que sonrieras, sé que estuvo mal por qué lo tenía prohibido pero--

Gaara:

-Gracias… (Esa vez…me sentí feliz…)

Aimi:

El semblante de la pelirroja cambio a uno sorprendido pues ante el gesto tranquilo del pelirrojo menor, podía ver una muy pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa más notoria se dibujaba en el rostro de los otros dos mayores.

Sin siquiera pensarlo por la emoción, la vemos lanzarse para abrazarlos a los tres y apachurrarles como pudo, viéndose a un Kankuro algo quejoso, una Temari que solo sonreía resignada como diciendo "no tiene caso" y a un Gaara algo tenso, pero aun así, entrecerrando sus ojos pues el sentir tal calidez le hizo rememorar aquella paz que hace tan solo unos días empezaba a experimentar gracias a su encuentro con Uzumaki Naruto.

Desde ese momento las cosas comenzaron a cambiar en la vida de Aimi. Ahora ya se le permitía ingresar a la torre circular del Kazekage, al igual que se permitió el acceso a la biblioteca del antes mencionado clan, permiso concedido por el nuevo Quinto Kazekage Gaara, que sorprendentemente, a pesar de la alta oposición del consejo, se le fue otorgado tal cargo.

El tiempo paso y como era de esperarse, no tardo en correrse la voz de la hermana mayor no reconocida del quinto Kazekage, una historia casi telenovelezca que le hizo ganar rápidamente el carisma y reconocimiento del pueblo de Suna, así mismo ya no siendo solo tres hermanos, si no cuatro, a pesar de que Aimi aún seguía bajo las tutela del clan Moto... que obviamente no tenía ningún tipo de disimulo en demostrar su descontento por tales cambios.

Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas se tornasen extrañas dentro de las instalaciones del Clan Moto, más de lo que ya solían ser. La desestabilidad era palpable en varios sectores, culminando con el hecho de que su Sensei Osamu, al igual que su compañero Hideo y algunos ninjas más había desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Nadie supo nada al respecto además que ni siquiera el clan pudo encontrarlos para someterlos a juicio.

Tantos secretos eran algo que la pelirroja cada vez toleraba menos. Su paciencia se estaba acabando con respecto a las metodologías y misterios que giraban en torno a su propio clan.

\--/TRES AÑOS DESPUES/--

La escena muestra a una pelirroja corriendo por el desierto del viento, yendo a toda carrera en dirección a Sunagakure, pues se había enterado que esta había sido atacada, al igual que el Kazekage había sido secuestrado por una organización criminal llamada Akatsuki. Había escuchado al respecto pero hasta hace poco fue que se habían empezado a movilizar, además con la información dada también se había enterado que Kankuro resulto herido por tratar de detener a los sujetos.

Tardo alrededor de dos y medio para arribar a Suna, llegando directo a preguntar por Kankuro del cual le dijeron que gracias a los ninjas de Konoha este estaba vivo. Sin esperar un minuto más se dirigió a toda prisa al hospital encontrándose en una de las habitaciones a Kankuro recostado sobre la camilla y siendo Temari que le acompañaba, dando un suspiro de alivio al verlo despierto.

Seguido de una plática rápida con Temari, se enteró de quienes fueron los dos intrusos: un tipo llamado Deidara de Iwagakure, junto con nada más ni nada menos que... Akasuna no Sasori???? El nieto de Chiyo? Eso sin duda fue toda una sorpresa, y una no grata.

Luego de recibir todos los detalles, se enteró que aquel equipo de Konoha fue al rescate de Gaara, y que no bastando, la abuela Chiyo fue con ellos. Ahora más que nunca debía ir a respaldarlos pues su hermano y aquella mujer que en un tiempo fue su Sensei podrían estar en peligro. Por supuesto que tampoco estaba de acuerdo de que Kankuro les acompañara pues él aún no estaba en condiciones, pero fue en vano ya que este aun así se aventuró junto a Temari y un escuadrón, al rescate del Kazekage

Su destino: el País de los Ríos.

El trayecto al lugar fue extremadamente apresurado, de tal manera que Aimi no se dio cuenta al momento de llegar a aquel extenso terreno verde, viendo a unos cuantos Shinobis más, al parecer también provenientes de Konoha.

Dejando esto de lado, quedo paralizada al ver a Gaara pálido y tendido en el pasto, siendo atendido por Chiyo y por un muchacho rubio de Konoha. Breves instantes después, Chiyo caía hacía un lado siendo sostenida por una chica de cabellos rosa, no dudando en acercarse, tomar su mano y darle un ligero apretón de agradecimiento. Sabía que aquello que hizo era un jutsu prohibido, pues fue ella misma quien algunas veces le había comentado algo acerca del Ninjutsu médico.

Chiyo:

\- Aimi….estas aquí….

Aimi:

-Por supuesto…debía venir por Gaara y…por usted abuela Chiyo……..gracias….de verdad…muchas gracias…

Chiyo:

\- Jejeje no tienes que agradecer…en cambio…antes de que por fin me vaya de este mundo…debo decirte que……el tercer Kazekage…murió a manos de……Sasori…….

Aimi:

(….él fue el que……)

\- Ya no hable más abuela Chiyo……es mejor que descanse…

Ante aquello, vio como la anciana solo le daba una sonrisa para cerrar sus ojos y dar su último respiro, a lo que Aimi solo se limitó a observarla mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta, al igual que sus ojos se empañaban. Aquella mujer seria, la cual le había dado la oportunidad de trasmitirle sus conocimientos, había muerto como una heroína.

Los minutos transcurrieron y por fin Gaara había despertado. La emoción en los presentes no se hizo esperar y por su puesto la emoción de Aimi tampoco, pues al momento en el que Gaara se puso de pie y de que Temari le defendiera de algunas fans, la pelirroja no aguanto y se lanzó a abrazarlo protectoramente, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Mientras los otros preguntaban al Kazekage si se sentía bien, por parte de Aimi opto por alejarse y darle un respiro, pues ahora lo que le importaba era hablar con la pelirrosada acerca de lo sucedido.

Luego de haber intercambiado unas cuantas palabras con la kunoichi de la Hoja llamada Sakura, quedaron en dividirse en dos escuadrones. Uno el cual escoltaría al Kazekage de vuelta a Suna y otro más pequeño que consistía en algunos marionetistas, para recoger y limpiar los vestigios de la batalla con Sasori. Al trayecto, fue únicamente Sakura la que hablaba dando más detalles de su combate, dejando a todos asombrados al enterarse que Sasori se había vuelto a sí mismo en una marioneta humana. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, arribaron a aquel sitio arrasado, presumiéndose como una de las guaridas de la organización Akatsuki.

Las reacciones de todos al ingresar, fueron totalmente diferentes. Aimi por su parte no lo podía creer. Tantas marionetas en un solo lugar, tanto trabajo destruido. Todo aquello demostraba la cantidad de esfuerzo y tiempo empleado, empezando a caminar por donde podía, esquivando y evitando pisar alguna de aquellas obras por qué si bien sabía que estas no eran marionetas "normales" sino algo así como cadáveres, seguía siendo increíble.

Ahora su atención había caído sobre tres marionetas que se hallaban casi en la mitad del cementerio de títeres. Al verlas se acercó hasta ellas, notando la bandana ninja de Suna rasgada en el piso, tomándola entre sus manos y acariciándola levemente, a lo que la guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

En eso, su escudriñó se vio interrumpido en cuanto Kankuro llegó para de igual forma inspeccionar las 3 marionetas, a lo que Sakura se acercaba explicando que ese era uno de los cuerpos del pelirrojo, pues al parecer tenía más de uno y de esa forma había logrado escapar, confirmándolo al momento de señalar hacia la pared para revelar otro de los cuerpos incrustado e inmovilizado por un supresor de chakra.

Luego de todo lo sucedido ahora el escenario cambia de nuevo a Sunagakure. Habían pasado unos cuantos días en los que todo volvía nuevamente a la normalidad.

Por parte del pueblo, al enterarse de paradero del tercer Kazekage y de otro Shinobi reconocido, no dudaron en darles un funeral adecuado, además que al hacer un recuento de cuantos títeres se lograron recuperar, se llegó al escalofriante total de 154 marionetas. Todas humanas. Todas cuan cascarones vacíos que alguna vez albergaron un alma. Era un trabajo tanto espectacular como morboso.

Aimi ahora se hallaba en su casa en el complejo del Clan Moto, inspeccionando las dos marionetas que tomo para ella, pues Kankuro casi pelea con uñas y dientes para conservar el cuerpo principal de Sasori. Por más que debatió con él, este no cedió así que puso a cambio las otras dos que representaban a sus padres, tomándose su debido tiempo para inspeccionarlas a fondo, pieza por pies.

La mente de la pelirroja se hallaba más dividida que nunca pues se debatía si odiar o admirar a Akasuna no Sasori. Odiarlo por haber participado en el secuestro de Gaara, u admirarlo por su trabajo con las marionetas tanto normales como humanas, por qué por más que no aprobara estas últimas, ese trabajo le seguía pareciendo increíble. De solo pensarlo le daba dolor de cabeza, quizás ¿ambas? Quien sabe, tal vez y tendría sus razones para obrar de esa forma.

\--/TIEMPO ACTUAL/--

El amanecer poco a poco se hacía presente, iluminando las calles y edificios de Suna, aun perdurando una brisa fresca resabios de la noche anterior, viéndose a una pelirroja que se despertaba de su placentero sueño una hora antes de comenzar con su monótona vida.

Minutos más tarde, aun un tanto despelucada y con semblante adormilado se metió en la cocina para prepararse una buena taza de café, pero antes de siquiera poder disfrutar de un sorbo, unos sonoros e insistentes golpes a la puerta la interrumpieron, dirigiéndose con su café en mano a abrirla.

Aimi:

\- Si…ya voy…..vaya pero qu--Kankuro? Que pasa?

Kankuro:

\- Tenemos problemas! Las marionetas de Sasori…varias desaparecieron y no solo eso, las tumbas del tercer Kazekage y de Hiruko fueron robadas! Además que…el….el cuerpo de escorpión, tampoco está…

Aimi:

\- ¿QUÉ?!!!! Kankuro si esta alguna broma no me parece graciosa!! ¡Y sé que son las bromas graciosas!

Kankuro:

\- NO ES UN BROMA!! Anda ve a arreglarte rápido, nos veremos en el taller.

Aimi:

Al momento en el que la pelirroja intento modular palabra, ya su hermano se había marchado a toda prisa. Primeramente no quiso creerle pero su semblante preocupado no era de broma, a lo que sin pensarlo se encamino de nuevo a la cocina dejando su café sobre el comedor para así tomar una ducha rápida y cambiarse.

Fue cuestión de 10 minutos para que arribase al taller principal donde se supone, habían dejado un puñado de las marionetas que se podían reconstruir. Al momento de entrar en el salón se notaba a leguas que faltaban piezas y no solo marionetas, sino también algunos implementos.

Solo una persona podría haber hecho tal cosa pero el interrogante era ¿Como lo hizo? ¡La única entrada era completamente vigilada! Además que luego de lo ocurrido con Gaara, la vigilancia había aumentado!

Kankuro:

\- PERO COMO ES POSIBLE!!! ¡SE SUPONÍA QUE LA SEGURIDAD ERA MÁS!!

Aimi:

-Kankuro, cálmate, no tomes represalias contra ellos, puede que ni siquiera se hubiesen dado cuenta, así como tú tampoco te diste cuenta…

Kankuro:

-Tsk…bien, bien! Es solo que no puedo creerlo todavía, además…que no les bastó con llevarse las marionetas si no también se llevaron al tercero y al otro…

Aimi:

-Juummmm! Los reportes dijeron que los guardias estaban inconscientes, y algunos no recordaban nada. Con tal evidencia... creo que solo queda una opción.

Kankuro:

\- Estas diciendo que... Argh! Rayos! Se atrevió a venir otra vez!

Aimi:

-Es lo más probable. En fin ¿ya se sabe cuántas piezas se perdieron?

Kankuro:

\- Hasta ahora se han estimado unas 25 y sigue aumentando, además que también se incrementa el número de herramientas desaparecidas. Parece que se reabastecía.

Aimi:

\- Sabía perfectamente que hacer y donde, así que evidentemente no lo hizo solo. Esos guardias inconscientes y con amnesia tal vez estuvieron involucrados, no quiero hacer especulaciones pero…es lo único viable hasta que se encuentren más pruebas…

Kankuro:

-No quisiera pensar mal pero tal vez tengas razón. Esta situación es bastante estresante! Gaara tratará este tema personalmente, ahora creo que por momento dejemos que sigan haciendo el inventario de lo que falta, en cambio revisemos el cementerio por... si hallamos algo.

Ante ello, los dos Sabakus dejaron detrás el taller de la brigada marionetista, no tardando mucho en llegar al cementerio de la Arena, el cual se veía un tanto perturbador con las dos tumbas abiertas y vacías.

Aimi solo observaba alrededor, tratando de buscar alguna pista. Si era verdad que el Akasuna no Sasori había entrado, este tal vez, por motivos personales u algo semejante, se hubiera llevado el cuerpo de la abuela Chiyo, así que sin dar a esperar por Kankuro, se encaminó hasta aquella tumba que algunas veces visitaba. Al verla intacta dio un respiro de tranquilidad pues al parecer ella podría seguir descansando en paz… aunque… aquella florecita roja sobre la lápida hizo que sus pensamientos resultaran contradictorios.

(Me gustaría saber por qué hiciste todo lo que hiciste… Akasuna no Sasori)

Finalmente las investigaciones de tal entradero se cerraron, llegando a la conclusión de que Akasuna no Sasori, criminal de rango S, fue quien interrumpió en Suna, robando materiales importantes al igual que saqueando dos tumbas y volviendo a tomar posesión del cuerpo del Tercer Kazekage, acrecentándose más la condena y actualizando los datos en el libro Bingo, dando a conocer que fue el responsable de la muerte del Tercer Kazekage. Así mismo todas las demás aldeas ninja fueron puestas al pendiente de tal información junto con los últimos movimientos delictivos de Akatsuki, estaban más alertas que nunca.

Por otro lado, Aimi cada vez que salía de misión no desaprovechaba la situación para poder buscar algo de información acerca de Sasori, pero era casi como si este hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Tenía mucha curiosidad de sus acciones, al punto que el enojo que sentía para con él, con el pasar de las semanas, fue mutando hasta convertirse en genuina intriga, casi como si fuese una meta personal.

/FINAL CAPITULO 2/

Y hasta aquí otro capitulo, espero y le den una oportunidad UwU si tienen sugerencia las leo con mucho gusto!!


End file.
